


Light out of darkness

by alma76



Series: New Beginnings [3]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dracula/Sherlock crossover, Mention of blood, Yes I dared, a bit of smut, some rude words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alma76/pseuds/alma76
Summary: A tale of redemption and discovery.
Relationships: Agatha Van Helsing & Zoe Van Helsing, Dracula & Zoe Van Helsing, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Zoe van Helsing & Jack Seward, Zoe van Helsing & OC
Series: New Beginnings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747657
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue - An unlikely event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I really tried not to post before I completed the story. But I can't resist. So here is my new story. Enjoy.

_Zoe looked around her. They were at the Jonathan Harker Foundation for some reason. She wasn't sure why though. Nor how they came to be in this hallway. Vlad walked in front of her, his steps silent and careful. Zoe was tense and afraid for some reason. There was a door in front of them, that Vlad opened slowly before peering through it. Zoe took his arm to stay him before whispering :_

_\- Be careful! There is something wrong here!_

_Vlad turned to her, asking in the same tone :_

_\- What's wrong, Zoe? Did you see something?_

_Zoe shook her head :_

_\- No... I don't know. It's just a feeling._

_Dracula took her hand in a reassuring gesture :_

_\- Don't worry. We have nothing to fear from them. You know that._

_Dracula resumed his careful perusing of the room. There was nobody, so he went inside the room, Zoe following reluctantly, her fears growing. They had just entered the box room. They needed to walk across it to reach Zoe's former office. Zoe let go of his hand and took the lead, Vlad coming behind her. Suddenly the door through which they just walked opened again and a mercenary came in. Before either of them could react, he raised his arm and shot Vlad, who stumbled backwards and against Zoe. Before her horrified eyes, he disappeared in ashes without a cry nor a word. Zoe tried to run but her legs refused to move. The mercenary turned next his weapon towards her and shot again. Zoe felt an excruciating pain..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bip. Please leave a kudos or comment after reading the chapter. Biiip.  
> Be advised : some sub-plots will not be explained in details in this story. I didn't want to break the pace with too many different stories. You'll be able to read them in my one-shots ff. Eventually.


	2. For those who sleep unwisely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe had a nightmare. Kind of.

... And woke up on the floor of her bedroom, tangled in her sheet, screaming in fear, pain and sadness. The nightmare had been so vivid, she still felt the pain in her chest, but when she looked there, her skin was unmarred. She got back on shaky legs, her heart in her throat, not sure what just happened. Did she just have a nightmare or a vision?

But, most importantly at that exact moment, she needed to reach her kin immediately and she hadn't the peace of mind needed to call him through their connection. She needed a phone. As soon as possible. So when Jack rushed through her door, asking with worry : "Zoe?! What is it? What happened?" she just answered, in a shaky voice, with a request :

\- I need to call Vlad, Jack. Will you lend me you phone?

Jack reached instantly into his trousers' back pocket :

\- Yes! Of course! But are you all right? Do you need anything?

\- I wouldn't mind a glass of water, actually.

\- A glass of water?" Jack asked while handing her his mobile phone, then smiling:" if you want me out of the room, just say so. I don't mind.

Zoe returned his smile with a weaker one of her own and replied :

\- No, I am serious. My mouth and throat are so dry, I feel like I would choke if I needed to breath. You know I like my tea in the morning." Jack nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, right now, honestly, a glass of water sounds like paradise. And thank you." She added, showing the mobile in her hand.

\- No problem. I'll go and bring you a glass of water.

\- Thank you, Jack.

Once the young man was out of the bedroom, Zoe stayed on the floor, her back against the bed frame. At least, down there, she couldn't fall lower. Her hands still shook so badly she decided to wait for Jack's return with the requested glass of water. That would give her time to calm down a bit and think about her nightmare. Because, in the mist of her fears and confusion, a question rose : as a vampire couldn't be killed by regular bullets, and Zoe knew that so it couldn't have been her fear, why was she so terrified to begin with? And what killed them? And why would she even dream of them going into the JHF?

Zoe was still trying to make sense of all of it when Jack returned with a glass of water. It was another misconception that vampires couldn't drink. Actually Zoe appreciated a glass of fresh water or a good wine now and then. Her taste buds were in perfect working order.

The water Jack brought her was cool rather than cold and the effect on her parched mouth and throat was one of heaven. She drank the glass with gratefulness then gave back the glass to the young doctor.

\- You are going to call him." It wasn't a question." I am going to leave you to it." But before Jack exited her bedroom, Zoe called him back:

\- Jack?

He stopped and looked at her ;

\- Thank you. For being here.

Jack gave her a tight smile and went out without answering. He didn't have to, Zoe knew perfectly what he was thinking.

The Count should be here. For her. But Jack didn't understand the complexity of their relationship and, as close as they became, Zoe wasn't about to discuss her intimate life with Dracula. Particularly with a young human who had a history of mistrust with him.

As her hands had stopped shaking, she took her friend's phone and scrolled the contacts to find Dracula's. As much as he disliked him, after what happened all those months ago, Jack wanted to be able to reach the older vampire without delay.

He answered at the first ring :

\- Jack! What's wrong? Is Zoe well?

Zoe couldn't help but smile at the tone of concern she heard in his voice. In the same time, hearing it relaxed the knot she had in her belly since she woke up.

\- Hey, Vlad. It's me. I wasn't sure I could reach you in my mind, so I borrowed Jack's phone.

\- Zoe! It's nice to hear your voice. Are you all right? Is something the matter?

\- No, no. I'm fine. I had a nightmare. I just wanted to hear your voice.

\- A nightmare? What do y...Oh Hell! You didn't have one of my memories resurface, did you?!

\- No! No, it wasn't one of your memories. It wasn't even a memory. I'm not sure what it was, actually.

\- Zoe, are you all right? You really sound upset. Do you want me to come?

-What?! No! I mean : it's nice of you to offer but I'm fine really. I don't know what came over me actually, panicking over a nightmare. I must be more anxious than I thought.

She heard his sigh on the other end of the line, then he started saying her name, stretching the last vowel :

\- Zoe...

\- Please, Vlad. I don't want to talk about it just now. So! Tell me : did you kill anyone, lately?" That was a strange change of topic, even for Zoe but Dracula, getting the hint, played along and began to protest :

\- Oh come on, Zoe! How can you still ask me that? You know I don't..." Then he fell silent for a few second, before admitting reluctantly :

\- Well, there was an accident. Once. But I was furious, so I got a bit carried away." He justified himself defensively.

Zoe shook her head, even if her kin couldn't see her :

\- I can't say I'm surprised, if a bit disappointed...

\- You knew those things could happen, if you left me to my own devices." The older vampire grumbled. "And anyway, that one deserved it : he was a nasty piece.

\- I thought you were careful with who you ate?!

\- I was. He was a savvy one. A broker. Made millions in a matter of days. I thought I'd help myself a bit. But, then, I discovered he also embezzled dozen of people. Ruined them and never looked back. So, I went further than I should. And before you asked, yes, I was very careful that he didn't turn.

\- I must say I am surprised you cared enough to get angry at his deviousness.

\- This is all your fault! _You_ made me care!" Dracula replied accusingly.

\- How is this my fault?!

\- I drank your blood too often.

\- Oh, come now, Vlad! Be serious! You hadn't drunk my blood in almost a year.

\- Yes, well! It doesn't seem to matter, apparently. I always have your voice nagging me on how wrong it is, whenever I drink on someone who didn't give his express consent. it really is annoying, you know." Zoe couldn't help but smile at his petulant tone.

\- Well, something good came out of this, at least." She couldn't hide her satisfied tone.

\- For you, maybe." Came the grumpy answer. "You ruin all my fun. I don't know why I still bother, as a matter of fact.

Zoe laughed out loud at the last reply.

\- Oh, my dear man! I'm sure you still find a measure of fun in anything you do.

She could hear a low chuckle before he answered :

\- I still find a measure of pleasure at making you laugh. So, that's that.

\- Ah Dracula! Always the seducer. I am glad I can soothe your hurt ego.

Her remark earned a real laugh.

\- Thank you, Vlad. I am glad I talked to you. Really.

\- I am at your service, my lady." She knew by his tone of voice that he was serious, even if he acted playful.

\- I know." She answered softly. "Goodnight, my darling. And don't kill anyone." A low chuckle answered her words.

\- I'll endeavour not to. Good day, my love.

And with those parting words, they hung up.

\- _You didn't tell him. Why?_ " asked a familiar Dutch voice.

Zoe sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

\- I don't know, Agatha. I guess...

\- _You don't have to protect him, you know. This is supposed to be the opposite and he can't protect you, if you don't tell him_.

\- I don't want to put us in danger...

\- _You mean : you don't want to put him in danger, rather_.

\- Oh! Agatha! Isn't it tiring to be always right? Even for you?" Zoe wondered in a weary voice.

\- _I'm sorry, Zoe. But you know how I feel about this separation. You are supposed to stay together._

\- He doesn't care to know about his origins, you know that as much as I do. But, I need to know. If I understand how we came to this, I may be able to reverse it. Just maybe. And, anyway, as long as we are apart, this prediction can't become true, right?

\- _I suppose you're right. But I am convinced you should at least have told him you had a vision and not just a nightmare. He should be here, with you._

\- For the time being, it's better if he lives his life however he wants. He would end up resenting me if he stayed here with me. He would feel stifled and I can't do that to him. He had lived for 500 years for his own pleasure and entertainment. I can't ask him to change that completely, not even for my sake. He did enough already those past two years." When the nun began to protest , the doctor continued quickly : "I promise I will tell him. When the time is right.

\- _And when is that, Zoe? When you are both in danger? Or worse?_

Zoe didn't have the answer, but she stubbornly insisted :

\- I'll know when it's time.

***************

After hanging up, Dracula stared at his phone for the longest time. The conversation had puzzled him. And if there was one thing Dracula didn't like to feel, it was uncertainty. It wasn't like Zoe to be rattled by a simple nightmare. During the months they stayed together, his own memories had made their appearance sometimes, usually at the most inopportune times, but she had never sounded so shaken. It made him wonder what it really was about. But he had decided, during that time, that Zoe would tell him what she wanted to tell him and he would never pry.

Or rather, she asked him to promise to let her live her life as she saw fit. He wasn't particularly happy with that but he had to learn to trust her if he wanted her to trust him. So he made the promise. And kept a discreet eye on her, through his network of agents and, ironically enough, the colonies of bats that haunted most of the places she visited. He had less need to use his networks as expected, in the end, because Zoe kept in touch regularly and readily enough.

Finally, after much debating with himself, he decided to let her a few days to think on it. After all, she knew there was now a real danger to them and he had to trust her judgement of the threat.

The decision made him less uneasy if not completely comforted. He put on his jacket and took his keys : feeding would come as a welcome distraction that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am out of ideas, so please just leave a kudos or comment if you like what you just read.


	3. The vampire and the detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a legend meets a legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually the all reason for my posting early. I really hope you'll like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A few days later, however, Dracula was still puzzling over Zoe's phone call. They had talked a few times since then, but she never brought back their conservation. Yet the Count could still feel her unease.

The only time she had really been shaken by one of her nightmares, it hadn't been a nightmare. It had been a vision, which became true when they had a disastrous encounter with some mercenaries - probably sent by the Jonathan Harker Foundation - in Johannesburg. When they stayed in Jo'burg, Zoe and Dracula usually went to a very private club of vampire worshippers, who, for little favours or just money, let them drink their blood. If Zoe hadn't had this prophetic dream, the result might have been worse. As it were, they fought their way out easily enough. After the incident, the Count sent a clear message to the JHF that they were aware of the threat and determined to do whatever needed to deal with it. He didn't tell Zoe, because she tended to frown at a pile of drained corpses, but he wasn't going to let some greedy financiers threaten him and his kin because she was too soft to kill a few humans. As far as he was concerned, it was war and he intended to make perfectly clear that, contrary to his soft-hearted doctor, he was ready to take any and every measures necessary to keep them safe. He was a 500 years-old warlord and he meant to remind them of that.

Dracula was pulled out from his reminiscences by a knock on the door. When he went to open it, he was faced with a very attractive, very lean man, slightly shorter than him, with wavy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He had a three-days old stubble on his face and a few wrinkles that made him more handsome than really beautiful. However, he radiated intelligence. A delicious meal in sight.

Dracula plastered his most seductive smile on his face before he asked :

\- Hello?! Who might you be, then?!

A baritone voice, very educated, answered coolly :

\- Name's Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. And before you go all charms and smiles on me, no, I am not a home delivered meal. Furthermore, I must warn you that I ate quite a lot of garlic last night and again at lunch today because my wife insisted upon it before I came to see you. And I am not in the best of mood because I _hate_ garlic. So, if you try something, I'll make sure you'll regret it.

Dracula, dumbstruck, latched on the only word that was really at odd with the idea he had formed about the man in front of him :

\- Your wife?!

\- Yes! Molly Hooper Holmes. But most of the time, she prefers Dr Hooper. May I come in?

Still not over his surprise, Dracula moved to the side to let Sherlock Holmes enter his apartment, then closed the door and turned back to watch the young man - who was definitely human - survey his surroundings with a very inquisitive eye, mumbling to himself.

\- Yes. Exactly what I expected from the man Zoe described.

At the mention of Zoe, Dracula focused on his visitor more intently, asking without flirtation in his voice :

\- Who are you, exactly, may I ask?

Holmes turned to him and took a few steps towards the vampire, his right hand outstretched :

\- Yes. Sorry about that. Molly warns me regularly against that.

\- "That" being?

\- My rudeness. As I said, my name is Sherlock Holmes. How do you do? I am a friend of Zoe's, or more precisely my wife is, and she asked us to hand deliver this to you, when she heard Molly had a seminar in New-York this week.

He was now showing what looked like a very old manuscript in his other hand.

After shaking briefly the human's hand, Dracula took the book Mr Holmes was now presenting him.

\- What is it?

\- It is a manuscript Zoe asked us to give you the last time she came to see us.

\- And when was that?" The vampire asked distractingly, while leafing through the ancient book.

\- Last week. She came to see us in Sussex before going to Yorkshire to see an old friend, apparently.

Sherlock was still browsing the apartment, when Dracula jerked his head up sharply :

\- She was in Britain last week?

Sherlock turned to look at his host, an intrigued expression on his face :

\- Yes. Didn't she tell you?

Dracula shook his head.

\- Mmm. That's strange. " the detective frowned in seemingly intense concentration before shaking himself. " Anyway, she told us she would come and see you soon. But she had some business to attend to before and would we mind bringing you the manuscript in the meantime.

Dracula frowned before realising he has been standing with his guest in the middle of his living-room for almost fifteen minutes.

\- I must apologise, Mr Holmes. But it seems that I have been remiss in my duties as a host. Would you care to sit down and maybe have a drink with me? I can offer you tea, coffee or something stronger, if you prefer.

Sherlock Holmes cocked his head to the side, seemingly curious :

\- I thought vampires didn't drink.

Dracula smiled at the remark :

\- Apparently, that's a misconception. I personally don't drink but Zoe likes her cup of tea in the mornings and a glass of wine now and then. However I am still stocked for my visitors.

\- That's very thoughtful of you." Sherlock remarked in a wary tone. " But no, thank you. I promised Molly I would accompany her to see the sights." The young man shook his head in disbelief."As boring as it sounds, I am sure it is going to be worse. But you know how it is : they make the rules, we just follow." The vampire couldn't help but nod in agreement.

The detective was heading for the door but stopped and turned towards the vampire :

\- By the way, Count, it's Sherlock or just Holmes. Mr Holmes is my father or my brother.

Dracula smiled at the correction :

\- I am delighted to meet you, Sherlock.

\- Obviously." The younger man answered with arrogance but he added. " As I am, Count Dracula. It's not every day you have the opportunity to meet a legend, one who is still alive, at that.

Dracula chuckles at the last comment :

\- Well. That last remark might be an overstatement, as Zoe would explain to you, if she were here.

Sherlock's face relaxed in a small smile.

\- Yes, I can see how it might.

He outstretched his hand which Dracula shook without hesitation this time.

\- May I say, Count, it has been an interesting encounter. I hope we meet again.

\- Please, call me Dracula. Everyone else does... well, except Zoe. And Mr... I mean Sherlock, it would be a pleasure to have you for dinner, when - if - Zoe is here." At the detective's amused expression, Dracula found the need to clarify :

\- I didn't mean that I have you and your wife for dinner..." He stopped as the detective's smile widened, then concluded with a smirk of his own : " Nevermind! You perfectly know what I meant.

Sherlock flashed a smug smile at his host's slight embarrassment before answering :

\- I don't think you intend to eat us, if that's what you are trying to clarify. Otherwise, you wouldn't have invited us when Zoe is here. I'll pass on your invitation to my wife.

He extended his visiting card to the vampire and said :

\- Here's my mobile. You also can reach me at the Plaza, under the name Russell Hooper. Oh! Don't look at me like that : this is my brother's idea of a joke. I needed to travel under an assumed name to have some peace and that's what he came up with.

Dracula chuckled at the annoyance in the detective's voice :

\- I like your brother already.

Sherlock grumbled :

\- You would, wouldn't you? I'm sure you would be two peas in a pod, quite frankly... Well, Dracula, as interesting as our conversation was, I must be off.

\- Of course. Let me see you out.

When they were at the door, they shook hands once more. But, just as Sherlock Holmes was leaving, Dracula told him :

\- For future references, you shouldn't have bothered to eat all this garlic. As a rule, I don't touch Zoe's friends, nor Zoe's friends' husband. She would give me an earful and, as it happens, I prefer to keep my wife happy. I am sure you understand the urge.

Sherlock flashed him a knowing smile :

\- I know exactly what you mean.

Then, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice how very polite and well-mannered Dracula always is in the show? I find this side of him so deliciously ironic, I tried to reproduce it here.  
> I also tried to reproduce Sherlock's demeanour from the tv show. I really hope I wasn't completely off the mark.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please don't forget to leave a kudos and/or comment. It is always highly appreciated.


	4. Journeys end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion.

A few days after his encounter with the dashing detective, a knock sounded on his door. Dracula went to open the door, a broad grin on his face. At last, the visitor he expected for the past few days.

Without greeting her, he took a stern voice to ask :

\- Dr Helsing! What kept you?!

Zoe smiled with genuine happiness while answering :

\- Yes, I am very happy to see you too, my dear husband.

Then, before he could continue with his banter, she took a step forward, gripped his shirt and brought him down for a rough kiss. After a while, the kiss slowed to a softer caress until it became a gentle brush of lips. Finally, they separated but Zoe kept her hold on his shirt. Dracula grinned at her :

\- Well. That was a lovely hello." Then putting his hands firmly on her hips, he asked gently :

\- So, sweet Zoe, to what do I owe the pleasure of you visit?

Zoe was looking intently at his lips. She answered distractedly :

\- Do we have to talk just now?

His hold on her tightened :

\- Of course not. We can do that later.

\- Good. Where is the bedroom?

Dracula bent his head to take her lips once more, in a gentler caress than their first kiss. Then, he lifted her in his arms. Without hesitation, she wrapped her legs around his hips, while he walked them to the bedroom.

\- Is Agatha around?" The older vampire asked between kisses.

\- No. She disappeared the moment I stepped into your building." Zoe answered in a sigh.

\- Good.

Once there, they fell on the bed, locked in a tangle of limbs, fumbling with each other clothes until Dracula set about ripping them.

\- Careful. I left my suitcase at the hotel. I don't have any change." Zoe warned him uselessly.

\- Doesn't matter." He answered in a rough tone. "I'll send for it later.

\- And what am I supposed to wear until then." She stammered breathlessly.

\- Nothing would be great." He retorted in the same tone.

At last, they were naked and her lover's lips and hands were all over her, re-awakening wicked sensations inside her.

\- God! I missed this. I missed you." She breathed, as she caressed his body. "Please, Vlad. I need you now.

She barely finished her sentence before he entered her in one long slow motion. She arched towards him, as the pleasure filled her. After only a few more thrusts, she reached her peak.

When she opened her eyes, Dracula was still above her, smiling at her this smug, gentle smile he reserved only to her. She caressed his face tenderly.

\- I missed you too. " He finally answered, while beginning to move inside her at a slower pace, as if he wanted to make it last forever.

\- Yet, it is not for lack of partners." She countered, without resentment.

\- Mmmm! You know me : I am not one for self-mortification. And even you must admit our dreams were rather frustrating than fulfilling." The older vampire said softly. One of his hands was massaging her breasts in the most wonderful way.

\- Yes! I can't... say other... wise." She stammered, thoroughly distracted.

\- But it is not the same, with others." He whispered against her skin.

\- Not the same what?" Zoe began to breath faster as the pleasure built up again.

\- Not the same satisfaction." Dracula quickened his pace and bend over Zoe to kiss her lips, then trailed his mouth on the length of her jaw, to nip at her neck. As Zoe felt a second climax building inside her, she turned her head to give him better access to her jugular. But with a look of concentration on face, her lover shook his head :

\- No. Not this time.

The moment she tensed under him in her second orgasm, he let go and reached his peak with her, before collapsing on her. Zoe wrapped her arms around him and they held each other tightly for a long moment before he moved to lay next to her without breaking their embrace. She smiled at him and said :

\- Hello, husband. How are you today?

Dracula let out a low chuckle, then leant over her to land a quick peck on her lips before stretching back next to her and answering :

\- Hello, wife. I am very happy to see you. I was beginning to miss you.

\- Mmm! Liar. I am sure you had so much fun, you didn't spare a minute thinking about me.

\- Not a minute, no. A all lot of minutes.

Zoe snuggled in his arms and was beginning to relax towards sleep, when her husband repeated his early question, in a soft but insistent voice :

\- Why are you here? Really?

\- Do we have to talk about it right now? " she murmured. The tone of her voice must have carried some of her weariness because Dracula tightened his arms around her.

\- No, we don't have to just now. Later. We can do it later. Sleep now, my love. I'll still be here when you wake up.

His voice had always been able to lulled her into sleep, for whatever reason, and this time wasn't different. She barely heard the end of his sentence before she fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment, if you enjoyed.


	5. Troubles always come in threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe explains to Dracula why she came to see him.

Zoe woke up a few hours later, feeling more rested and relaxed than she had the past few weeks. She lay still and eyes closed, just listening to the outside world, for a long moment. She could hear Dracula in the other room : he was typing and, by the sound of it, scrolling on his computer. Research?

On the outside of the apartment, however, one noise overlapped the other : ambulance sirens, underground, traffic, all the sounds of a megalopolis merging into one another. She had forgotten how loud a big city could be. In Romania, her research had long lead her outside of Bucharest to smaller countryside towns, with draughty castles and old monasteries. And the rare times she had gone back to London, she always stayed outside town, in the mansion Dracula kept on the outskirts. It was more peaceful. She had already enough noise in her head, as it was. After a while, she decided to get up and get on with the reason she was here.

She tried to find any of her clothes still in one piece, but eventually gave up and simply took to wear one of her husband's shirt. He was taller than her, so its hem stopped mid-thigh. Hopefully, when she would need them, her clothes would have been delivered to his place.

When she walked into the living room, the older vampire, his back to the bedroom door, was indeed at his desk scrolling through apparently fascinating facts, because it took him a moment to become aware of her presence. But, then, he looked up from the screen and turned to her with a welcoming grin on his face.

\- Good afternoon, sleepy head. I thought I would have to wake you up. Did you have sweet dreams?

\- No, not at all.

His smile fell a little.

\- Bad dreams?

\- No. No dreams at all. I didn't have so restful a sleep in ages. And as reluctant I am to boost your already inflated ego, I have to thank you for that.

His grin morphed into a smirk.

\- My ego is never boosted enough." He stood up from his desk and came to her. As he bent over her with a smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. After a long moment, Dracula was the first to break the embrace and taking her hand, he lead her towards the worktop that was separating the living-room from the open-plan kitchen. There, he pulled one of the stools and patting the seat, he said: "Here. Sit down. I'll bring you some tea and you can, at last, explain to me the reason for your visit.

Zoe began protesting, but Dracula interrupted.

\- As I am happy you're here, Zoe, I know it is not only a courtesy call.

\- Well, I was just going to say that I can make the tea myself.

Dracula laughed softly as he was shaking his head :

\- No, no, no. I was a bad host once in a week, I won't be twice.

Zoe couldn't help teasing him :

\- Oh? And who did you treat so wretchedly this week, may I ask? One of your meal? Did you forget to say please?!

The older vampire laughed openly this time.

\- No. Actually, I wasn't a very good host to your friend, the detective." He turned to her, with a false expression of disappointment : "You could have told me that you knew the famous Sherlock Holmes. You have the most interesting friends sometimes. I can't wait to meet his wife." He finished before returning to the task of making a real English tea.

Zoe looked at him, puzzled. "And when would you meet his wife?

\- I invited them. While you were sleeping, I called Sherlock and I invited them for drinks.

Zoe was still gaping at him when he put the cup of tea before her.

\- You didn't!" Her tone was incredulous.

\- Of course I did. I can't wait to meet the woman who snatch the interest of so arrogant and smart a man. Don't worry, Zoe, I don't intend to touch them...

\- I didn't think you did.

\- I thought you'd be glad to see your friends. They're leaving the day after tomorrow and their evening was free. I can call them back and cancel, if you prefer.

\- No. No, that's fine. Actually, it may come handy.

\- How's that?... No, nevermind that at the moment. I'd rather you explain to me how come you were in England a week ago and how I ended up being the curator of your rare books.

\- Don't push it. It's one book." Zoe sighed then took a sip of her tea, which was made exactly how she liked it. How do you explain to the man, for lack of a better word, you were married to for more than a year, that you hid a part of your life to him for that long? Zoe sighed again and took the plunge.

\- I am dead, Vlad.

Dracula stared at her, not understanding:

\- Well, yes. You are. For almost three years, now. Even if, personally, I prefer undead.

\- No, you don't understand. Two weeks ago, I was officially declared dead by a London court.

When the meaning of what she just said dawned on him, her husband opened wide eyes, then frowned and finally, standing up, walked around the worktop and took her hand to help her up from the stool. At the surprised look on Zoe's face, he explained :

\- I feel like this is going to need a long explanation and I think we'd better make ourselves comfortable.

Once, they relocated on the huge cosy settee in the living-room, Zoe holding her cup of tea like a shield, Dracula turned to face her and simply said :

\- I'm all ears.

Zoe breathed deeply in then release the air slowly before beginning:

\- When I discharged myself from the hospital, almost three years ago, I was declared as a missing person when nobody heard from me after a few days. However, a few days after that, a corpse was found at the foot of the cliffs near the ruins of Whitby Abbey. The authorities were convinced that, out of desperation, I committed suicide by throwing myself from the cliffs. I think my devious partners replaced all my records because, Vlad, everything from the height, the dental record, even the DNA, matched me. Franck warned me the second he was told about it, but despite all the proofs of my identity he tried to give to the authorities, they finally rejected them all and declared me dead. Confirmed suicide. Since I couldn't explain to them how a terminally-ill cancer could have disappeared without a trace from my blood, I let Franck do his work but in the end, they won.

\- By, they, I'm guessing you are talking about the JHF?

\- That's right.

\- How come it took them two years to declare you dead, with a corpse that matched so perfectly?

\- That's how good our lawyer is.

\- Ah yes! Our lawyer. Why didn't he tell me anything?

\- You told him...

\- Certainly not!

\- You did! You told him to treat me like one of his client. He takes lawyer/client confidentiality very seriously, as you know. To be fair, he advised me on several occasions - all of them, really - to talk to you.

\- So why didn't you?!" The older vampire looked annoyed and, Zoe felt, maybe a little hurt. She took his hand in hers.

\- Vlad, you already did so much for me. And I wasn't sure of your reaction. I didn't want you to barge in the foundation and begin a slaughter.

\- Why would I do that?" He asked defensively.

\- Because you did it in the past." When she felt his hand tense in hers, she tightened her grip. "I know what you did in South-Africa. I know you did what you thought needed to be done but you know I don't approve of this sort of things. We have to find a way of negotiating with the JHF. Otherwise, they'll hunt us until the end of time.

His hand relaxed in hers.

\- Not if they are all dead." His tone was mild but she knew he was serious. She shook her head.

\- You know how it is. It's like the hydra of myths : you cut a head, two grow back. And you know I don't want to kill human beings, if I can help it.

\- Ok. How do you propose we do that? Send Renfield to negotiate?

Zoe took another sip of her tea.

\- Actually, I haven't quite finished. How wary I am of your methods, I don't think it is a time for negotiation just now.

Dracula flashed her a feral smile.

\- Oh, I love when you talk like that. Please, carry on.

\- Since I have been dead for a fortnight now, I also lost all my accesses to the foundation as my seat on the board of directors. As long as I was only presumed dead, they couldn't reallocate my seat to anyone, since I designated someone to represent me before I resigned from my position. But now, they can and they actually already did it. all my passes have been revoked. And worse, all the people I trusted, all my allies inside, are quietly replaced.

\- I don't understand. I thought you didn't have anything to do with the foundation anymore. Renfield told me you had resigned from all your functions.

\- Yes, but as a van Helsing, I was one of the heir and one of the majority shareholder and as such, I still had a vote. Or rather, I gave power of attorney to my representative but I trusted her completely.

\- Are we talking about Bloxham?

\- No. It's someone else. Actually, Bloxham warned me a long time ago to keep my distance when we were in the foundation. We tried as much as possible to keep our friendship quiet. And apparently, it worked because she's still working for them. She was the one who alerted Franck about the corpse. She also is the one who warned him a few weeks ago that they intended to appropriate my research on you and all the literature we had gathered this past hundred years on vampires. I am pretty sure they won't use it for the advancement of the humanity.

\- Who are they, Zoe?

Zoe sighed and shook her head :

\- Somebody I shouldn't have got involved with, in the first place.

Dracula didn't press further but she could see he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

\- So what do you want to do now? And how can I help?

Zoe looked up and Dracula was taken aback by the fierce expression on her face.

\- Now, I need your warlord's skills, Count Dracula.

The vampire stared at her with a dumbstruck look :

\- I beg your pardon? I thought a moment ago...

\- Yes. But it was South Africa. And I am not talking about your fighting skills or, at any rate, not only. I am a scientist and, when nobody tries to murder me, a peaceful creature. I am not a strategist and I don't have your kind of network.

\- Are we talking about planning an assault on JHF?!

\- Not _exactly_ , no. Look! I am not happy about it, but I can't let them take control of the foundation. I can't let them ruin and profit from my life's work. As long as I was the head of the foundation, I could keep things under control. I am not proud of some things we did but it would have been worse had I not been there. And we _did_ some good deeds. But now, I am gone and they will appoint a puppet. Some of the research is too sensitive to fall into the wrong hands and they definitely are the wrong hands.

\- But you won't tell me who they are.

Zoe shook her head.

\- I'm sorry.

She heard something that sounded very much like a sigh in her head but she refused to take the bait.

Dracula freed his hand and stood up. He paced a few times in the living room while running his hand through his hair. After a moment, he stopped before his wife and simply said :

\- Ok then. Let's take back your life's work. We will need intelligence. Do you really trust Bloxham?

\- Yes. I do. She still hates your guts, worse since you send them their men in pieces last year, but I think she still is convinced I am on the side of the angels. Despite my "accident", as she calls it. She holds you completely responsible, by the way.

\- Oh? Did she know you married the devil, then?

Zoe choked a surprised laugh:

\- Are you mad? She'd kill me on the spot!

\- But, you still trust her?!" His tone was vaguely incredulous.

Zoe sighed:

\- She's a good woman, Vlad. And she has her fair share of guilt about what we did at the foundation. I am sure she wants to redeem herself in some fashion.

\- Ok, then. It's a start. Let me make some phone calls. Oh! And don't forget : drinks with the Holmes, tonight, 9pm.

Zoe stood up and hugged him. Dracula brought his arms around her without thinking. They stood there, holding each other for a few minutes. Then the doctor said :

\- Thank you, Vlad.

\- You don't have to thank me, my love. I don't even understand why you didn't come to me earlier.

As she looked up to protest, he put a finger on her lips:

\- Don't worry. That's not important anymore. Now, we have things to do.

But, before they went to their tasks, Dracula gripped her chin to kiss her tenderly.

\- I will always do everything necessary to keep you safe, Zoe. I hope you know that.

Zoe felt her throat close so she simply nodded. Her husband grinned at her and released her. He walked back to his desk while she headed for the bedroom. But she stopped almost immediately and turning back to him, she asked :

\- Vlad? Did you call the hotel so they send my luggage?

Dracula answered distractedly, already scrolling his phone screen :

\- No... Well, yes. But since I was able to talk to Jack, he told me he will bring it later. I invited him along with his lady friend. Don't worry : I asked him to come earlier.

At that, he looked up to watch her with a devilish grin.

\- By the way, when were you going to tell me you have a donor?

Zoe opened wide eyes :

\- How do you know that?! Jack isn't supposed to blab, even to you!

Dracula chortled :

\- Did you forget my powers of persuasion? I am irresistible!

The younger vampire rolled her eyes.

\- Of course! And that's the one thing you would latched onto amongst all the events that happened to me in the past weeks!

And with his laugh following her, she went to the en-suite bathroom to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about legal procedures to declare someone dead, obviously. Especially in England. But I did my bit of research on the internet to stay at least credible. I hope it was enough. If something's too outlandish, please let me know.
> 
> Ah yes! I should have said : you can read what happened in South-Africa in chapter 4 of The warmth of death.
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


	6. A long conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe reflects on her marriage with Dracula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short sweet - I hope - one.

After the shower, Zoe rummaged through Dracula's very fashionable wardrobe and found an old velvet dressing gown, that looked straight out from a Gothic novel or an horror film. She stared at it for a long minute then, chuckling to herself, she put it on and went back to the living-room to ask for her husband phone.

\- Vlad, can I borrow your phone? I'd like to call Jack.

The older vampire handed her his phone :

\- Sure. Here..." He looked up. "Dear me, Zoe! Where did you find this horror?!

Zoe snorted.

\- In your wardrobe, actually. And if you hadn't rip all my clothes, I wouldn't have to wear it.

\- You have my entire wardrobe at you disposal!!" His tone was incredulous.

\- Yes, well, I like this horror. I may keep it.

Dracula shook head as if he wanted to erase a bad vision.

\- Be my guest. As long as you don't put it in front of me. Ever. Again.

He returned to his typing but, before the ex-doctor went back to the bedroom to have some privacy, he remarked teasingly:

\- By the way, when will you decide to buy a new phone? You know they can come in handy sometimes.

Ignoring his low chuckle at his rather bad pun, Zoe answered:

\- Yes, well. I always find a good Samaritan to lend me one so far, so I don't know why I would bother.

She left Dracula still chuckling and settled on the bed to call Jack. She wanted to make sure he would bring her luggage early enough. When she reached him, he promised he would drop it before taking Ileana to a nice restaurant he had discovered not far from Dracula's condo. Zoe didn't have the heart to give him an earful about his blabber to the Count. She knew how Dracula could be charming and persuasive when he put his mind to it. But Jack apologised anyway, explaining that Ileana made a remark that Dracula unfortunately heard "Damned his supernatural hearing!" and, one thing leading to another, the young man was spilling the beans without even realising it. Zoe reassured him then rang off.

After that, she made a second phone call : she reached Molly Hooper to make sure she really wanted to come. She knew her husband much too much to trust him completely.

Molly reassured her that there was no pressure and she really couldn't wait to meet her husband.

\- I never said we were married.

\- Seriously, Zoe? I didn't need to be as observant as Sherlock to see the very beautiful old-fashioned ring you had on your left ring finger when you came to see us in Sussex. Sherlock confirmed that Count Dracula was wearing one too when he went back from meeting your husband. Said he didn't have to be him to watch the almost identical ring your vampire wore on his left ring finger and some of what he let slip in their conversation only corroborated what we already knew.

\- What a smart couple you are." Zoe teased. They talked another few minutes but since they knew they were going to see each other that very night they rang off rapidly.

After this call, Zoe looked at the heavy, beautifully engraved and very old-looking silver ring she had worn on her left ring finger for the past fifteen months. She had been a bit surprised, and not completely unhappy, to see that Dracula wore his too. Their marriage was supposed to be mostly for legal purposes but Zoe knew she didn't marry him only for practical reasons. Even if she didn't want to dwell on those more personal ones. She was aware that she would have to confront them at some point in the future and maybe their reunion was as good an occasion as any to talk to him but now was definitely not the time.

\- _You will have to tell him at some point, Zoe. You know my feelings about this all relationship but he's you_ _r_ _kin and_ _your_ _husband._ _And I think you are being unfair to him..._

\- Didn't we already have this conversation, like a thousand times?!" Zoe interrupted with annoyance. "I am not ready, yet! And if I was, it is not the time, in any case!

\- _Zoe.._.

\- Stop it, will you? Just... stop it." Zoe suddenly shouted in the empty room.

A concerned voice came from the other room.

\- Is everything all right, Zoe?

Zoe took a deep calming breath:

\- Yes. Everything is fine. Sorry.

A low chuckled rang from the living-room.

\- Having an argument with your conscience? Do you want me to come and scare her off?

\- Something like that." She muttered, then louder : "I'm fine, Vlad. No need to come.

\- You know it always is my pleasure... and yours." Was the lewd answer.

Zoe rolled her eyes at the innuendo, but instead of taking the bait, she apologised silently to her aunt : "I'm sorry I shouted at you, Agatha. I know you're right but I can't think about that just now. I need all my wits with me for what's to come.

\- _I know, dear. I'm sorry I pushed. You know I just want to see you at peace and, honestly, when you are with him, it's the closest I saw you_ _content. I want that for you, dear child. After all you've been through, you deserve it. And if it is with him, so be it. You just have to let him know_.

Zoe knew her aunt was right but she just repeated :

\- I can't do it just now. I'm not ready.

They would have all the time in the world once they had retrieved her research and the most sensitive archives from the JHF's vault. For now, she had to concentrate on planning and plotting. She couldn't let herself be distracted by other reasons, however important they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering about the bad pun, Handy is a mobile, in German. Knowing that Dracula AND Claes Bang speak German, that I am currently in Germany (I don't speak fluently but enough), I couldn't resist. I apologise for a really bad pun.
> 
> As usual, kudos and/or comments are most appreciated.


	7. Welcome the coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula looks forward to meeting with the Holmes, especially Molly Hooper-Holmes, Sherlock's wife.

As promised, Jack had came earlier to drop off her luggage. The smart boy hadn't brought his girlfriend with him, otherwise they would never have been able to leave for their dinner reservation.

When they came back a few hours later, however, Zoe was wearing her own clothes and she opened the door herself. A few minutes later, Sherlock and Molly arrived.

The presentations took some times, Dracula being all charms and smiles around the ladies, as was his way. Used to his demeanour, Zoe held a laugh, as Jack glowered at him when Ileana gaped at the handsome vampire while Molly, despite being utterly and unequivocally in love with her husband, tittered when the Count Dracula bowed before her and kissed her hand old-fashionably. Sherlock, as usual too arrogant to feel threatened, watched the all exchange with a cool expression. Men or vampire, the male half of the assembly seemed eager to draw attention to themselves. But after some moments of awe, the two younger women seemed to come to themselves and started chatting happily with each other then with Zoe, while the men and vampire were sizing each other up.

After a while, Dracula remembered his manners and after apologising profusely to the ladies, he offered them a glass of wine : white for Ileana, red for Zoe and tea for Molly who was heavily pregnant. Jack and Sherlock accepted a glass of red wine, as Dracula prepared a cup of tea for himself, so Molly wouldn't feel left out. Dracula asked politely to the young doctor :

\- So Molly. When is the happy event expected?

\- Urgh! Still two months away. I can't wait to have it out, to be honest.

\- I thought you couldn't take a plane so close to the birth?

\- Having Mycroft Holmes as brother-in-law has its advantages." Molly smiled. At the look of puzzlement on the vampire's face, she clarified :

\- Private plane?

At that, Dracula's face morphed into his usual smug smile :

\- Oh yes! They can be so useful.

And with that, the conversation became general. To Zoe's surprise, Dracula seemed genuinely interested in Molly and Sherlock. Molly recounted their first meeting, then Sherlock talked about their wedding :

\- Less eventful than John's, I'm afraid." He said, with regret in his voice.

\- John?" Dracula asked.

\- John Watson, my best friend.

The older vampire raised a perplexed eyebrow.

\- I can't imagine you having a best friend.

\- Well, I can't imagine you having a wife." Sherlock answered with an impassive tone. "Life's full of surprises.

Zoe laughed at loud, while she patted her husband thigh.

\- I think you find your match, Vlad.

Dracula flashed her a grin.

\- I think I did. I like you husband, Dr Hooper." Dracula added in the direction of Molly. Molly returned his smile before she became serious. Turning to Zoe, she offered :

\- I read your obituary in the Times before we left for New-York. I am sorry. The foundation contacted me the very next day and asked me to return any and every tests and results I might have on any samples you might have sent me.

Zoe tensed.

\- You didn't, I hope.

Molly's look was saying "Don't you know me at all?!", nonetheless she answered evenly :

\- Of course not. I told them those tests and results belonged to your rightful heir and as long as they didn't have proof they were so, the tests were staying in my lab. You imagine they were not happy. What?" She asked when she saw the smug smile her friend exchanged with her husband. "Did I say something funny?

Dracula answered :

\- They really are not going to be happy when they learn of her heir.

Molly and Sherlock looked from one vampire to the other.

\- Why? Who is it?

\- Me." The aristocrat replied with smirk. He couldn't resist teasing the young doctor, though. " But don't worry, Jack. You still get the money and properties.

Jack, as usual when teased by the older vampire, answered without thinking :

\- I don't care about them! You know that, Zoe.

Zoe made a calming gesture with her hand.

\- I know, Jack. Don't worry. He's only teasing you." She reassured him, while slapping her husband, who let a little smug smile linger on his face.

Molly had seemed to ponder the consequences of what Zoe said, during the bickering because she suddenly asked :

\- Is this not going to be a problem? You being dead, I mean? For your research?

\- Yes and no. Our most sensitive research was for the Ministry of Defence or the Department of Health, so they owns the patents and all the research attached to them. No worries on this side. However, my... pet project...

\- She means me." Dracula clarified in a proud tone.

-... belongs completely to the foundation, and that is going to be the real problem. We didn't make a lot of practical advances so far from our accumulated knowledge but we have a huge amount of literature and some experiments on his less "fortunate" fellows...

Dracula muttered some colourful words under his breath. At the look of surprise on all their guest's faces, Zoe explained :

\- This is an old argument between Vlad and I." Ignoring him, she continued her explanation. "Trouble is now that I am officially dead, they can do whatever they want with the research and, knowing them, it can't possibly lead to anything good. And, between us, I am quite out of my depth, for once.

\- We could always ask for Mycroft's help." Sherlock suggested, at what Zoe shook her head vehemently.

\- Not going to happen! I won't bring the government into my affairs!

\- I was not talking about the government, Zoe. I said : Mycroft.

\- Would he be willing to help, do you think?" Dracula interrupted.

\- Well, he owes me one or two favours.

\- Big enough?

\- He sentenced me to death a few years ago, by sending me on a suicide mission. So, I'd say yes, it is rather a big one.

A silence so deep followed his declaration that everyone, vampire or human, could hear the elevator open at the far end of the corridor on the other side of the building. Then Dracula burst into laughter, startling everyone else in the room, to the notable exception of the unflappable detective.

\- And I am the one called all kind of names." He was able to utter between laughs." Hell! Holmes. Your brother is definitely my kind of son of a bitch. You should ask him, if only I can meet him.

\- Told you he was." The younger man answered with a superior smile on his face. His wife suddenly and repeatedly slapped him hard on the arm, effectively wiping out the satisfaction from his expression.

\- You moron! What is wrong with you Holmes?!

The assembly stared collectively at the young doctor's outburst, with different stage of surprise. Molly recalling herself, blushed a bright red, and sending a look of apology to Zoe, she stammered :

\- I'm sorry, Count Dracula. There's a time and a place.

Dracula relaxed in his settee, with a toothy grin:

\- Oh please! Don't mind me, Dr Hooper. I'm sure there is a very interesting story here.

\- Which we will be happy to hear about, another time, don't we, Molly?!" Zoe intervened.

\- Yes, of course. When I get to the bottom of it." She mumbled to herself, throwing daggers at her husband, who didn't look the slightest chastised. Molly turned back to the conversation and asked Zoe :

\- What about the samples you sent me, then?

Zoe smiled a rare smug smile :

\- My blood. My property. So, you were right : all reverse to my heir, Count Dracula.

Ileana, who had stayed mostly silent so far, chuckled :

\- They are going to be livid!

Dracula gave her a dangerous smile :

\- Oh but we barely started, my dear. When we're finished with them, they are going to be far more than livid. I can assure you.

\- What do you mean..." Molly started to ask, only to be interrupted by a formidable yawn, that startled her as much as the rest of the guests.

Sherlock chose this moment to stand up :

\- And I think that's our cue. Darling Molly, it's time for us to go back to the hotel." He told his wife, in a surprisingly gentle tone, while helping her to get on her feet. Turning to Zoe and her husband, he continued: "Thank you very much for your invitation and a very interesting evening. I hope we can return the favour when you are in England."

Goodbyes were given all around, when an excited voice with a Dutch accent sounded in Zoe's head.

\- _Please, ask him. Please, please._ " Zoe had never heard her aunt so enthusiastic before, even when she made a fascinating discovery on vampires.

\- Hum, Sherlock? I have a friend who insisted that I asked you something. She is very... persistent.

Zoe felt a little embarrassed but Sherlock just looked at her with his usual cool gaze :

\- Of course. You can ask me anything.

\- Hum, that's kind of you. It is a bit embarrassing really but she wanted to know if you had an ancestor who was in the same line of work as you are.

Sherlock frowned slightly at the question, as if he had heard it often :

\- I heard something of a kind, yes. But as you know, I don't bother with this kind of knowledge. You should ask Mycroft, when you see him. I am sure he will be able to give you all the details of our ancestry. It's disgusting, really, crowding you brain with this kind of useless information." The detective shook his head in distaste.

However, Zoe could feel the nun fairly quivering with excitement.

\- _Oh! I knew it_ _!_ _He even have the same arrogant demeanour! This is exciting_.

The doctor resisted rolling her eyes, as she was saying goodbye to the Holmes. When she closed the door, she grumbled in the air :

\- You are such a fangirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that in most airlines, a pregnant woman can't board after the seventh month. If my research is faulty, please let me know.  
> Since I wasn't sure if I was supposed to write a plural for the Holmes family (ie Holmeses), I left it as it is.  
> As always, kudos and/or comments are valued. And thank you to all my readers who took the time to leave them on the previous chapters.


	8. All the help we can get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe asks Dracula about his suggestion to request the help of Mycroft Holmes . Dracula finally learns about Ileana and her super brain.

Jack and Ileana had retired already. Surprisingly, Dracula had invited them to use the guest room, rather than return to their hotel. " Far more intimate and, I promise you, the service is better and more discreet here." Zoe surmised his curiosity about Ileana had prompted him to offer them to stay, rather than a newly found sense of hospitality. She realised Ileana hadn't talked very much during the evening. She really hoped the girl hadn't been bored to death. Anyway, there was nothing she could do about that now. The young vampire sighed then said to her aunt :

-You'd better go, Agatha. I don't think you want to be here for what will happen next.

\- _What? What will happen next?_ " The nun asked distractedly. In response, Zoe flashed her a rather explicit image. " _Oh dear! I really d_ _id_ _n't want to see that. I'm gone. Enjoy your night. And don't forget..._

\- I know. I know, Agatha. Once was embarrassing enough.

With the Holmes gone, Zoe joined Dracula in there bedroom. He was sprawled on the bed and watched her approaching with a predatory grin.

\- Why did you ask Sherlock about the possibility for Mycroft to help us. I thought you wouldn't want an outsider to put his nose into your... our business.

\- I don't. But in this particular situation, I think the brothers Holmes can be useful. After my first meeting with Sherlock, I asked Renfield to make discrete enquiries. Knowing what I know now about Mycroft Holmes, I am sure Franck would not have been able to be discreet enough...

\- You mean that Mycroft already knows of your interest?

\- Something like that. In any case, I think this man can be a powerful ally or a very dangerous enemy. And we could use some powerful ally at the moment." He looked intently at his wife and continued. "I know I told you I'd helped in any way possible but as you said, I am a 500 years-old warlord : we fought differently in those times. I was not a bad strategist, but honestly, I think we would gain to have someone far more devious than I am in this instance and, from what Renfield told me of him, I think Mycroft Holmes might be the man. He also understands this age far better than I do. I'd love to have a bite at him, I must admit." He added as an afterthought.

Zoe stared at him, dumbfounded.

\- What?" His tone was wary. "I can still fantasize about it, can't I?

Zoe shook her head.

\- It's not that. It's just... I didn't think I'd see the day when the legendary Count Dracula would admit one of his flaw.

Dracula smiled at her teasing.

\- Isn't it a mark of true intelligence? Admitting one's fault?

Zoe chuckled.

\- Yes! And of course, _you_ would present it as a quality.

The older vampire jumped off the bed, reached for her and started to coax her towards it.

\- It also is my most enticing flavour, isn't it, Countess?" He remarked while beginning to remove her clothes. Zoe's fingers were already at work on the buttons of his shirt.

Once they were both naked, she took his hand and guided it to touch her, while she laid down on the bed. Her lover followed her and began to nip at her skin just behind her ear, where he knew she was most sensitive. Zoe sighed and run her fingers through his hair.

\- I want you to tell me about Ileana." He said in a soft voice, while kissing his way down.

\- I don't want to talk about her right now." Zoe answered in a breathy tone, as her hands tensed on his head.

\- Oh! I know you don't." The older vampire said in his softest, most seductive voice. "But I found out the most delicious way to pleasure a woman while discovering her most intimate thoughts.

Understanding dawned on her just before her lover started suckling.

\- Oh! Fucking Hell!" She shouted, her body arching upwards on its own as her mind went blank.

***************

\- So, Ileana. My wife tells me you are a genius with computers.

\- Oh yes? She told you that, did she?!" The young woman answered with a knowing smile.

They were set at the dinner table, where various dishes of breakfast had been laid out earlier. Ileana just sat, putting down before her a cup of strong black coffee and a plate of mouthwatering food. The Count might be a dangerous vampire but he sure knew how to welcome his guests. Probably so they tasted better, she couldn't help but think with a snort.

\- Yes. Last night, we talked about you." He said in the most innocent tone.

The young human snorted again.

\- Oh yes! I think the all condo heard your conversation." Dracula chuckled at that.

\- Well, you know : absence and all that.

Ileana glanced at the vampire, who was currently reading the news at one end of the table, a cup of something dark and smoking in front of him. Ileana wrinkled her nose but she was far enough not to smell anything other than the coffee in front of her.

\- Are you drinking blood at the breakfast table?!" She asked in dismay.

Dracula looked up at that remark then down at his cup.

\- As a matter of fact, no. It's coffee.

The girl looked even more puzzled.

\- Are you drinking coffee?!

The vampire rolled his eyes, looking midly annoyed.

\- No, dear girl. I don't drink coffee. I just like the smell of it. And someone reminded me not so long ago that it was rude to drink human blood in front of one's guest, at any time of the day. Anyway, we were talking about you.

\- Yes, let's out with it. What you really want to know is how I became your wife's donor, admit it.

\- Hmmm" Dracula answered distractedly, seemingly fascinated by his reading. "No. No, I know that already. What was much vaguer was how you came to meet, actually.

The young woman frowned at his word. How come Zoe would tell him about how she became her donor but not how they had met?! As the vampire had heard her question, he explained :

\- Her memories of your meeting were rather fuzzy last night, I must admit. I couldn't read them properly.

Ileana's perplexity deepened. Zoe had written their first encounter?!

\- I wouldn't have thought you had time to read last night.

Her remark gained her a hearty laugh from her host.

\- No." He answered with a chuckle. "Zoe and I have a... particular way of communicating. You can ask her sometimes. I'm sure she'll be happy to explain." He concluded with an amused smile.

\- So? Is it a terrible secret or don't you mind telling me about it?

Ileana took a bite of her breakfast and swallowed before answering :

\- No, there really isn't anything special. We actually met at the library. I bumped, I mean : literally bumped into Jack one day. And when Zoe came with him a few days after, he introduced me to her and, I don't know, we hit it off. Can I be candid with you, Count Dracula?

\- Please do. And just Dracula is fine.

\- Thank you, Dracula. Zoe, she had something special about her. Has.

\- Well, she is a vampire. It's pretty special." The older vampire remarked.

\- Yes. And I know that now. But it's not what I mean..." Ileana shook her head. "Anyway, I brought them to that private club of mine, where vampire admirers meet and, well, you know the rest apparently.

\- Yes! As I understand it Zoe was really in control of her senses, while she was surrounded by people actually drinking blood.

\- They don't really drink the blood, you know. They just pretend to. It's part of the imagery, I suppose." She said with a mild expression of disgust on her face.

\- But not you?

Ileana looked at him in surprise.

\- No. Not me. I don't see the appeal and in any case, we are human. We don't drink blood and it's not drinking pig's blood that will make us vampires. It's ridiculous. I've always wanted to meet with a vampire. To see if all the legends were true but, so far, it had been disappointing. Until I met with Zoe and she was everything I imagined. Except, you know, the drinking blood at the source." She explained with a disappointed voice. "I asked her several times but she says she can't risk getting carried away and she doesn't want to let down Jack, I suppose.

\- Ah yes! You and Jack. As if the situation wasn't complicated enough as it is.

\- Hey! I like Jack : he's smart, cute and sweet. And to be honest, I had my fair share of jerks to last a life time, thank you very much." Ileana glanced at the older vampire with a smirk. " Not anybody can handle a jerk, Count Dracula.

The older vampire laughed at her challenge.

\- I am sure you could, Miss Dragoman.

The young woman lowered her gaze :

\- Yes, well, I prefer a nice man.

\- Or woman." The vampire finished her thought for her. She looked up with widening eyes, blushing crimson.

\- Don't tell me Zoe wrote about this too.

Dracula cocked his head to one side, with a gentle smile on his face.

\- I told you : Zoe didn't _write_ about any of this.

Zoe chose this moment to emerge from the bedroom, her expression still sleepy and her hair tousled.

\- What didn't I write about?

Dracula answered with his usual composure:

\- I was asking Ileana about her computer skills.

The younger vampire lifted a suspicious eyebrow, while her look went from her husband to her donor before shaking her head. "Nevermind." She said, walking to the kitchen. "I don't want to know."

With Zoe's back to them, Ileana gave the older vampire a questioning look before adding :

\- Yes. Hum! I was explaining to the count how you asked me to hack into the foundation's computers, to find out, copy then destroy any files on vampires they may have.

Dracula turned sharply towards the young computer genius at those words, a surprised look on his face, before smoothing out his expression into something unreadable.

\- Yes. And actually, I didn't get that part if you wouldn't mind terribly explaining once more." He replied calmly.

\- Well! It's simple really. Zoe asked me to hack into the foundation's servers and to probe a bit, see how their security's holding up.

Dracula frowned :

\- Hold on. I am far from being an expert but as I understand computers, we always leave a trail, don't we? And I suppose that the foundation being what it is, their security must be rather tight.

Ileana smirked at the remark.

\- Well, you know much more than most people, then. And you're right : any average user on the net leave a trail of pebbles, to use an image, wherever he's going but some of us don't. As for the foundation's security, it is one of the best I encountered in a long time. A worthy challenge really.

She fell silent, exhibiting a huge smug grin. Dracula coaxed his head in a curious expression before encouraging her :

\- But you are not an average user, if I'm not mistaken.

\- Oh no! Not me! You see... No, give me a minute." She lost her smile, tensing in concentration before looking at him grinning again : " Let's put it this way : have you ever played on the snow with your kids or your brothers?

A single sardonic eyebrow was raised :

\- Ileana, I'm a 500 years old vampire. What do you think?

He could sense Zoe rolling her eyes from the workshop in the kitchen. But Ileana wasn't deterred by his condescending tone :

\- Well, I did. We always tried to put our shoes in the footprints of whoever was the first so that if someone came after us, they'd only see one set of footprints instead of three or four. the same rule applies here.

The older vampire furrowed his brow in concentration before his face lit up in understanding :

\- Oh! I see! So, in your case, you found someone who works at the foundation and follow his footprints through their servers.

Ileana looked thoroughly impressed and glanced at Zoe :

\- Wow! You told me he was smart. You didn't tell me he was fast!

This time, Dracula actually spied Zoe rolling her eyes, as he turned to her :

\- Oh please! As if he didn't have already an oversized ego! You don't have to add to it, thank you so much.

Her husband chuckled :

\- Come on, Zoe! You like my oversized ego. Particularly when we are alone.

Zoe pulled a face :

\- Stop being so lewd, husband. You won't be able to shock or embarrass any of us.

Dracula glanced at the young hacker who was sporting a light red tinge on her cheek then returned his smiling face to his wife :

\- It seems that I can't shock or embarrass _you_ , my dear.

The poor girl turned crimson and started to stand :

\- Hum! I... er.. am going to see if Jack is awake. 

Dracula immediately stood up, with an air of sincere apology :

\- No, please, Ileana. Stay seated. I apologize for my last remark : I didn't mean to embarrass you. Please." He repeated as she hesitated. When she sat again, the older vampire stayed standing. " Anyway, I have to leave this very interesting conversation for later, as I have a video conference with my lawyer momentarily." He bowed lightly in both direction." Ladies, I bid you a good morning."

And he strode purposely out of the living-room towards the bedroom, after having snatched his computer from the coffee table, the young woman gaping at his retreating back while Zoe sipped at her tea to hide her smile. Her husband still had the flair for grand entrance or, in this case, grand exit.

After a moment, Ileana seemed to come back to herself and she turned towards the only vampire left in the room.

\- Zoe, can I ask you a question?" the young woman was looking a bit embarrassed. Zoe smiled at her with a puzzled expression.

\- Of course you can, Ileana.

\- How come you let Dracula read your account about how I became your donor but not our first meeting?

Zoe, who was enjoying sipping her tea, looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

\- What do you mean? I didn't write anything about our encounter.

Ileana cocked her head to the side, with a puzzled expression.

\- I don't understand. He told me he read...

She couldn't finish her sentence. Zoe, who was drinking her tea, let out a strangled noise and then began choking on her sip then she coughed very inelegantly while trying not to spit her drink in every direction. Ileana, not expecting so strong a reaction, began standing :

\- Zoe? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?!

The vampire made a reassuring gesture with her hand while answering with a hoarse voice :

\- No, dear. Don't worry. Just went the wrong way.

She would have to have strong words with her husband about privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that was fully written so it may be some time before I update the next one.


	9. The other Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula finally satisfies his curiosity.

Jack and Ileana went back to their hotel soon after.

Zoe saw them off with a promise to spend a day with them before they flew back to England. Then she joined Dracula back in the living room, where he was lounging on the settee. He patted the place next to him.

\- So, Zoe, will you at last explain to me why you sent me this manuscript via Sherlock Holmes.

\- Well...

But her explanation was interrupted before it began by Dracula's phone beeping. The older vampire glanced at the message before showing it to his wife :

\- Text message from one Sherlock Holmes : his brother can see us in 7 days in London, Diogenes' Club, whatever that is, at 3pm. Is it too late for you?

Zoe shook her head, frowning:

\- I don't see what the JHF can do in 7 days that they weren't able to do in a hundred years. But I don't trust Mycroft Holmes : too many fingers in too many pies.

Dracula nodded :

\- Of course not! But a man who has no compunction sending his brother on a suicide mission as punishment is a man worth knowing in my book.

Zoe rolled her eyes.

\- You would say that!" She sighed in resignation : "Okay, then. Let's go see Mr Holmes. If only to satisfy your curiosity.

\- Good.

Dracula typed his answer very quickly then turning his full attention to her, asked :

\- So? What do you want to do in the meantime? Do you want to go back to London tomorrow?

Zoe hesitated briefly then admitted sheepishly :

\- I never had time to visit New-York properly and you've spent a year here, so maybe you could show me some sights. If you visited yourself of course.

Dracula broke in a broad genuine smile :

\- I hoped you would say that." Then he added : "And you can explain to me why I became your personal curator.

Zoe rolled her eyes. She could always count on his doggedness.

***************

After 5 days visiting New-York during the day hours, and reacquainting with each other in the most pleasurable ways during the night hours, the Count and Countess Dracula flew back to England.

Two day later they were sitting in comfortable chairs across from Mycroft Holmes, one of the most underwhelming looking men but one of the most powerful in England. They had been led in one of the private salons that apparently composed the very exclusive Diogenes Club. Sherlock, who accompanied them, had flopped himself in one of the farthest settee, scrolling his smartphone with an air of deep boredom.

Mycroft Holmes began their conversation with idle chatter :

\- Count Dracula. Dr Helsing... Or do you prefer Countess?

\- Zoe's perfectly fine.

Mycroft's lips twisted in a slightly sardonic smile before he turned to the Count, remarking :

\- I am not sure whether I should offer my congratulations or my condolences.

Zoe, clearly surprised, asked :

\- I beg your pardon?!

Dracula, immediately understanding, barked a laughter then replied with an amused smile :

\- Both, I guess.

The older Holmes turned to the younger vampire to clarify :

\- May I say : you look very much alive for someone who's been declared dead a few weeks ago.

Understanding dawned on the younger vampire.

\- Ah! I shouldn't be surprised, I suppose.

Mycroft offered a small smile, which looked as smug as one of his brother's.

\- In that case, you really should not. Your notice was in the Times, which is widely read here at the Diogenes and nation wide. But I am paying close attention to those who, shall we say, bear interest in the country's security. And you are one.

Zoe was taken aback.

\- How could I be a danger to this country's security?!

Mycroft looked suspiciously unconcerned when he answered :

\- I never said you were a danger, Dr Helsing.

\- Oh! Cut to the chase, Holmes" The older vampire interceded :"My wife and I have no interest in threatening this country's security.

\- Maybe not at the moment, Count. But a 500 years old vampire former warlord and his very smart wife are two unknown more than I am comfortable with. As long as you don't play too wide with your food, I'll leave you to your own devices. If you intend to widen your operation, you won't be welcome anymore.

\- Is that a threat?" The aristocrat growled. His wife put a calming hand on his arm.

\- First, Mr Holmes, I am a subject of Her Majesty the Queen, and, if the law didn't change in recent days, my husband is still a citizen of the European Union, which allows us to stay on this soil for as long as we want, without any interference from you or your services. Furthermore" Zoe raised her voice when she saw Mycroft open his mouth, "we don't intend to menace your precious country, so I don't understand your hostile behaviour.

Mycroft lifted a sardonic eyebrow :

\- Maybe you should talk to your husband, Dr Helsing.

Dracula shook his head :

\- Look, Mycroft. If you are talking about those mad plans about conquering the world, Zoe knows all about them. Before I was with her, I was bored, I needed something to prevent me from eating all the time! And I only keep on going now, to give something to do to Renfield. The poor man will go crazy if I don't keep him busy.

Mycroft smirked -or what could pass as a smirk from the impervious man - but only replied :

\- As I said, Count, as long as I don't consider you a threat, you are most welcome to stay in our beautiful country. However" He spoke up, interrupting the protest the older vampire was beginning to make : "If I understand correctly, you are not here, or not only, to cross words with me. My brother told you are in some kind of predicament and perhaps, you could use my counsel.

Dracula looked at the older Holmes for a long time, divided between his annoyance at the man's arrogance and his desire to help his wife. The latter won and he started to explain.

\- Yes, you are quite right. Do you know the Jonathan Harker Foundation?

\- Rather well, indeed. They have government's contracts so they are closely watched.

\- Do you know of their private contracts?

Mycroft smiled faintly.

\- Now, you interest me, Count Dracula. I am all ears.

After a long explanation about their situation, Dracula finally fell silent.

The government man had barely looked at him during his explanation, choosing instead to draw silly doodles on his notepad. Eventually, he asked :

\- Yes, I can see you are in deep troubles and I am really sorry about it, but what are you expecting from me, Count?

The aristocrat smiled, showing one prominent canine.

\- Before our little verbal sparring, I didn't expect much, but after it, I really don't expect anything from you. I was curious to meet you and you are exactly as I imagined. My wife warned me against you, though, and she was right.

Mycroft, despite his unflappable demeanour, looked slightly taken aback for a few instant, while Dracula continued :

\- But your brother seemed to think you could help us in some ways.

The older Holmes glanced at his younger brother, who was now listening intently to the discussion, then back at Dracula :

\- I am afraid I can't see how. This is a private dispute between you and this foundation. The British government could not possibly intervene.

\- Who said anything about the British government, Mr Holmes?

\- I don't see how I could intervene otherwise." Mycroft retorted with haughtiness.

\- What about their public contracts, Mr Holmes?" Zoe piped in.

\- If you have any proof of wrong doings with public contracts, it would be different. Do you?

Zoe just shook her head.

\- In that case, my previous answer still stands. I truly am sorry, my lady. If there were anything I could do to meddle with this situation, I would without any hesitation. If you ask my brother, he would tell you I am the biggest busy-body in all the kingdom. But, I at least need an excuse, even a flighty one.

Sherlock chose this moment to chime in.

\- So what would convince you to "meddle", brother dear?" He asked in a sardonic tone. "A slaughter?"

The older Holmes sent a meaningful glance at his brother. They stared at each other for an extended moment. Mycroft finally voiced his answer in an evenly tone.

\- You know my methods." He then rose from his chair. " Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another appointment in a few minutes.

He bowed lightly to Zoe :

\- My lady. My lord. Good day.

Then he left.

The Draculas, disconcerted by the last exchange, and the younger Holmes were led back out the club by a silent employee of the Club.

Once outside, Zoe frowned :

\- Well. That went well.

\- It did, actually." Sherlock answered in a satisfied tone.

Dracula snorted :

\- Oh yes? He barely listened to us and doodled on his little notebook all the time. I don't know what it would have been if it didn't go well.

Sherlock stared at the two vampires with a piercing gaze and a little knowing smile :

\- My brother doesn't "doodle", Dracula. Ever.

He looked at his watch then outstretched his hand :

\- Look! Don't worry about my brother, okay? He's not playing hard to catch but walls have ears, even in so select a club. Particularly, in _that_ club. I'll speak to him again in a few hours or tomorrow at the latest. I'll keep you posted then, all right?

\- All right." Dracula answered this time. Sherlock chuckled at his dubious tone.

\- Please", the young detective insisted : "Don't worry about it. How about you came to our home in a few days? Let's say this weekend? We can talk quietly about a plan that doesn't involve my brother and I'll invite John. I am sure he would want to get involved too.

At the expression of hesitation on the vampires' face, he hurried to add :

\- My best friend is a former medical officer in the British Army. I can assure you he can hold his own. And I think best with him around actually.

He didn't wait for their answer. He shook hands with Dracula, briefly hugged Zoe and strode away.

Zoe put her hand in the crook of her husband's elbow and remarked lightly :

\- Well, that was an interesting meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my European readers, this story beginning last year, this chapter was supposed to be written before Brexit. Hence my remark about their marriage.


	10. Know the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planing a big operation.

As agreed, the Count and Countess Dracula arrived at the Holmeses cottage the next Friday evening. To their utter surprise and suspicion, they were welcomed by none other than the big man himself.

\- Mr Holmes!" Dracula exclaimed, in a sardonic voice. "I thought we had seen the last of you in London. Very smart club you have there.

\- Thank you, Count. I will let them know they met with the approval of a... man of such discerning tastes. Actually, I thought about that predicament of yours these past few days and I think I can be of some assistance. Unofficially, of course. It wouldn't do for a British official of my rank to mix in the private affairs of regular citizens. Well, as regular citizens as two vampires can be.

\- No, of course not." Zoe drawled, irony filling her words.

Mycroft glanced at her but,instead of answering directly, gestured towards the house.

\- Please, let's come in. I wish to explain. I think that we actually can help each other.

**************

Later that night, they were all in the Holmeses' living room, in their snug little cottage on the Sussex Downs. Sherlock and Molly were sitting snugly on one very old, very comfortable-looking armchair, while Mycroft Holmes was standing, his back to a window. Ileana and Jack had chosen to sit on the sofa, next to Franck Renfield, who looked a bit uncomfortable being included in such smart a company. Zoe was lounging in the other armchair, facing the the Holmeses and Dracula had perched himself on the arm, leaning on the back of the furniture, in a casual, if mildly threatening posture. Dr John Watson also stood, pacing the room.

The army doctor had only arrived a few hours before, after arranging for Mrs Hudson to take care of his daughter. His best friend had explained most of the situation to him. However, he still had to get his head around some unbelievable revelations.

\- So, let me get this straight" He was saying. "You are both vampires" pointing at Zoe and Dracula. "You've known it for, what? A year? Longer?", he asked, staring at Molly and Sherlock then, without waiting for an answer, turned to point at Mycroft : " And you've known it from the moment he landed on our shores, at Whitby, three years ago. And that's when you two met." his finger moving between the two vampires, in a back and forth gesture, then his finger pointed solely at Zoe : "You were still human at the time." Zoe nodded in confirmation. She opened her mouth to say something but John interrupted her :

\- Wait! Hold on just a second more! He transformed you, you fell in love... Oh! Don't try and deny it, he's all over you and you look like he's the only living being - sorry! Pun _not_ intended! - in this room. I've been in love, I know the signs. Nevermind that!... You fell in love, you travelled the world, then you went your separate ways for a time. You are now back together and in England because this mysterious and rather dangerous foundation kicked you out, their boss, and you want to retrieve your work and some other stuff from there because you are worried they'd do bad things with it. Did I understand correctly so far?

\- John,..." Sherlock started to say.

John shook his head and hands towards his friend :

\- No, no. I'm okay. I'm fine. I heard stranger things working with you all these years. I guess it's something I won't put on my blog, though." He chuckled, before continuing, turning his stare towards the older being in the room :

\- No, what I really want to know is this : are you really the Count Dracula Bram Stoker wrote about?

The question provoked a collective groan, as Mycroft rolled his eyes in annoyance, Ileana and Jack smothered a laugh, as Molly didn't even bother, while Sherlock looked at his best friend with a dismayed stare and Zoe smiled broadly at her companion, remarking :

\- I told you he would ask you!

Dracula opened his mouth to reply - probably something rather rude if his stormy expression was any indication, but the younger vampire put a hand on his arm while saying softly to him :

\- Vlad, we don't have a lot of time.

Dracula nodded towards her before answering with a surprisingly level tone of voice :

\- Yes! I am, Dr Watson. And thank you for the summary. Now, can we get on with it? We are kind of on a schedule right now!

John Watson went to sit on one of the chair, apologising :

\- Yes! Sorry! I really wanted to know. But, in that case, why am I here? You are both immortal and, from what I understand, stronger than a regiment of soldiers. So, why am I even here?" He repeated his question in the direction of Sherlock.

The two Holmes brothers looked at each other, before Mycroft answered :

\- Well, I made inquiries as to enter the Jonathan Harker Foundation and to be honest, I think you'll need all the help you can get.

Zoe frowned :

\- What does that mean, Mr Holmes? Honestly, I think I know enough of the Foundation to get in and out without much ado.

\- I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you, Dr Helsing. Since you've been declared dead, they changed their protocols and increase their surveillance. I think they expect something from you.

Sherlock chimed in :

\- We think John and I should come with you.

Dracula snorted :

\- Humans? And civilians, at that? I don't think so!

Mycroft turned his cold stare to the older vampire :

\- You will need back up, Count Dracula. They are waiting for you. But they won't expect you to be more than two. And particularly not with humans, as you put it so derisively. Sherlock knows to be stealthy and lethal if need be and Dr Watson, apart from being a military doctor, knows how to hold himself in a fight.

John looked at the older Holmes with a surprised smile :

\- Well, thank you, Mycroft. I think this is the first ever compliment I heard from you.

\- You're welcome." Mycroft answered dismissively. " My point is, Count, if you want to get in and out quickly you will need my knowledge, her skills" He said, pointing at the young hacker "and theirs."

Zoe had listened silently at the all exchange but decided to cut in, watching Sherlock and Molly, who had stayed silent too :

\- Sherlock, this is very kind of you to offer your help, but we can't ask that of you. You have your family to think of. Your future child." At her words, Molly and Sherlock put a hand on the distended belly of the future mother. "It can be very risky for you and Dr Watson. As Vlad pointed out, if not very nicely, you are both humans. We are vampires. You know we can't die unless they stake us and they would have to come pretty close to do that.

Jack couldn't help but remarked :

\- Unless they found a way to make wooden bullets or they use crossbows..." At Zoe's look of chastisement, the young doctor defended himself:" Don't look at me like that! If they are expecting you, they might.

Zoe nodded her acknowledgement :

\- You are right, of course, but they would have to be pretty good shot, then. Molly, talk to your husband. You know it might be very dangerous.

Molly nodded :

\- Yes! I know, Zoe and I agree with you, but "She hastened to add, when her husband opened his mouth to protest : "in this case, I agree with Mycroft and Sherlock. If it is so dangerous, you will need all the help you can get.

Zoe retorted :

\- But Vlad's men will be there. We are not going alone.

\- Frankly, Zoe, I trust those men as far as I can throw them." Mycroft intervened, then to Dracula. " Count, you know you can't really trust those hired hands. I think you should bring some people inside you can trust. As Zoe's friend, I suppose my brother is one of them. John's another, by extension.

\- I don't understand, Mr Holmes. I thought you weren't fond of two very powerful and intelligent vampires on the loose?!" The older vampire remarked.

\- I may not be comfortable with a 500 years-old vampire and his very smart wife, but I trust Sherlock's judgement. And he's telling me you are not an immediate danger to our country and we could be, how shall I put it, of mutual assistance in the future.

\- Oh I see. Allies until we disagree on something, is that it?" Dracula remarked in a sardonic tone.

\- Something like that." Mycroft confirmed, his voice as flat as usual, but a small smile played on his lips."You are a realist, Count, and a pragmatist, as I am. At the moment, we can help each other and, let's face it, if I wanted you gone, you would have been long ago.

\- Yes! I can see that now, Mr Holmes." Dracula couldn't completely erase the note of admiration out of his voice.

\- Well, we'll talk about it with Zoe and we will give you a final answer tomorrow. And, that's not negotiable. " The older vampire insisted when Mycroft opened his mouth to protest.

The older Holmes made a gesture of surrender.

\- All right. I can recognize when I am defeated." Which raised a scoff from his brother and a snort from the army doctor. Molly tried to hide a smile and turned to Zoe.

\- How do you intend to prepare for the break in. It is not as if you have an abundance of hiding place, is it?

\- Molly's right." her husband agreed."You will need some kind of rear base. Sussex is a bit far from Whitby. Did you think about that?

\- We know someone at Whitby, don't we, Zoe?" Dracula retorted with a falsely sweet voice.

Zoe shook her head :

\- Oh no! No! Let the poor girl alone! She deserves her peace now.

\- Come on, Zoe! It would be perfect headquarters.

\- No way!

\- What are you talking about?" Sherlock asked, curiosity in his tone.

Zoe was shaking her head when Dracula went to explain :

\- I met a very nice woman, when I landed in Whitby. We kind of became friends...

\- Friends?! Be serious, Vlad. The girl is terrified of you!

At that moment, Renfield cleared his throat, and interceded :

\- If I may, Dr Helsing. I came to know rather well Ms Kathleen and I think I can be of assistance...

\- How well?" Mycroft asked before the Count. "Can you convince her to let us use her home?"

\- No!" Zoe exclaimed forcefully. "We don't put that girl in danger for our own purposes."

Mycroft eyed Zoe with his usual haughty stare. "Of course not, Dr Helsing. But I am saying that, if we can relocate the girl for a few days, we could use her house as our headquarters.

His brother lifted a questioning eyebrow :

\- "Our headquarters", brother dear?! I thought you didn't want to take part in this operation. That "you will play only the role of adviser. Preferably from afar". Isn't it what you told me when I asked for your help last week?

\- Well, I am here now, aren't I? I can...

\- Can we not do this just now?" John interrupted, knowing that the brothers' bicker could last for some time. "If we are on a schedule, we should stay the course, yes?

\- Dr Watson's right. I think we should let Franck carry on with his suggestion.

John turned to her with a smile and said :

\- Please, it's John.

Zoe nodded with a smile of her own, as Franck Renfield resumed :

\- Yes. Thank you, my lady. As I was saying, I came to know Ms Kathleen, and I think a nice little stay somewhere posh...

This time, Dracula interrupted the poor lawyer :

\- That's an excellent idea, Renfield! Why don't you take the girl somewhere nice and warm for a few days? Say : 3 weeks, in Morocco, or Monaco, or Sorrento...

Zoe slapped him :

\- Stop it! We got the idea!

The lawyer, now crimson, stammered :

\- That's not what I was suggesting my lord. I simply...

\- No, no. You are perfectly right, my good man. I didn't give you any holidays since you entered my employ, which is quite illegal, if I am to believe my wife. So go! Pack a few things, take your Ms Kathleen...

\- She's not my Ms Kathleen." The embarrassed lawyer protested weakly.

\- wherever you prefer." continued his boss, ignoring the protestation." Or better still : let her choose. This is on me.

\- But... but, my lord. I can't... What if...

Zoe backed her husband :

\- He's right, you know, Franck. You deserve a holiday somewhere nice with a nice woman. And it actually would help us a lot, if she could leave the house for our use for a few days.

Renfield could only stare at her, before finally agreeing :

\- If you think that'd help, I... I will do it. With pleasure.

The older vampire had stood up during the exchange and was looming over the lawyer. The second Renfield agreed, Dracula pulled him upright and steered him to the door.

\- Good man. Now, go prepare and let us know as soon as you are on your way to the airport.

\- Ye...yes! of course, Dark Lord!

But Zoe called him back :

\- Franck?

\- Yes, my lady?

\- Ask her, all right. Don't use your usual method.

\- Yes! No! I mean : of course, my lady.

\- And ask her if we can use her house. I'd rather have her consent." Zoe added, as an afterthought.

\- Yes. Of course.

Then, the lawyer was out of the house. Dracula came back to sit next to his kin, with a satisfied smile.

\- Now. That's one thing done. What else?!

They went back to their planning.

At the end of the meeting, it was decided that Ileana would launch her virus when Dracula and Zoe broke into the JHF with their mercenaries and, while the foundation's IT engineers were occupied to fight the viral attack, Ileana would retrieve everything she could on their servers and finally, delete everything else, hopefully adding to the confusion and panic.

The two vampires would take care of any physical evidence they came across. Try as they might, Mycroft and Sherlock wouldn't get a clear answer from the Count about the possible involvement of the detective and his best friend. As for Zoe, she was really reluctant to risk her friend's and his friend's lives. But her vision was still haunting her.


	11. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe talks to Dracula about her vision and, at last, voices her feelings. Dracula has his own confession to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter. It's about time some things are said.

Finally, the time to say goodnight came. Their plan was as watertight as can be, the two vampires had decided.

However, when they were preparing to depart, Molly asked Zoe if she could talk to her alone. The younger vampire agreed but, as soon as they were out of Dracula's earshot, she held a hand up :

\- I know what you are going to ask, Molly, and I don't understand. Really. You are not seriously asking me to put the father of your child in danger, as well as his best friend?! He has a little girl who already lost her mother!

\- I know all that, Zoe! And believe me : I wouldn't ask if I could avoid it. But I can't help but think that Sherlock and Mycroft have some kind of score to settle with the foundation. And you know how stubborn Sherlock is. Well, Mycroft is worse if a little more prudent! As for John, he will follow his friend to hell, if necessary. They won't stop, in complete disregard for their safety. I can't help but think that, in this case, they would be safer with two powerful vampires at their sides. Believe me, Zoe, I thought about it." Molly repeated with a resigned voice.

Zoe couldn't help but feel suspicious :

\- Are you trying to deceive me?

Molly snorted :

\- Oh please! You know I can't lie to save my life. Look! I don't know what it is exactly because I couldn't have a straight answer from Sherlock but I am pretty sure it has to do with their sister. They are loyal to a fault to their family, I'm afraid.

\- But you  _ are _ family... Wait! Their  _** sister ** _ ?!

Molly sighed :

\- Long story. I'll try to convince Sherlock to tell you someday. In the meantime, please, Zoe, think about it. Honestly, if my husband, and future child's father, goes into another scrape with his best friend, I'd rather he be with two dangerous allies. I'm always afraid his luck will run out someday.

At her friend's worried words, Zoe thought about her own fears for Vlad and her vision. She looked at Molly with renewed sympathy : it wasn't always easy to live with a man who believed himself indestructible.

\- All right," she finally agreed with a sigh." I will talk to Vlad. But I can't make any promises." She added when her friend embraced her tightly.

\- I know! Thank you, Zoe! Thank you! I am sure you can convince him.

Zoe patted her on the back.

\- Your confidence in me is really touching and I wish I could feel the same. But, like your Sherlock, my Vlad can be very stubborn.

Molly released her, looking a bit embarrassed but happy :

\- Yes! Men!" She shook her head in dismay. They shared a knowing smile, but didn't add anything.

After joining the rest of the party, they rapidly said their goodbyes.

While they walked slowly back to their lodgings, Zoe thought back about what Molly said. The former doctor knew exactly what she needed to tell her husband to convince him. However, she wasn't sure it was going to be enough. Why male of any species always thought they were invincible?!

In any case, it was high time she admitted out loud what she had held back all those months. She understood enough of Dracula that she wasn't afraid to voice her feelings : he wouldn't run or scoff at her confession. That was not why she held back for so long. But, now the time has come. And if the relief  engulfing a part of her mind was any indication, her aunt approved of her decision.

**************

Later that night, when Dracula stepped out on the terrace of the cottage Sherlock had rented for them, he found Zoe looking up at the stars. He stopped at her back and put his arms around her. Immediately, she settled against him and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed still a long moment, just watching the night sky in companionable silent. Zoe was the first to move : she turned to him, to put her head on his chest. After another silence, she sighed :

\- You know what I miss the most since I am a vampire?

\- No.

\- Heartbeats." Dracula stayed silent and after a moment, she explained :" When I was working around a problem or to ease up a worry, I used to lie down on my bed and just listen to my heartbeat for a while. It always helped clear my head. I wish..." She sighed again. "I wish I could have heard your heartbeat once.

Dracula tightened his hold around her.

\- I wish I could listen to yours again.

\- Vlad...

\- Yes?...

\- I have something to tell you.

\- Yes?

But when the younger vampire remained silent for a while, her kin voiced it for her :

\- You had a vision, didn't you?

Zoe scoffed :

\- Really! Between you and Agatha, honestly...

\- I know, I know, Zoe. But you are so frightened by it, you can't even let it out. I couldn't read it in your blood, however hard I try. What are you so afraid of? Even when you were alive, you weren't so afraid of me!

\- I'm afraid _for_ you." She said it so low that, without his acute hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard it.

\- I beg your pardon?

\- You die, Vlad. In my vision, a mercenary shoot you and you disappear in a cloud of dust.

Her husband took her chin in his hand so he could look her in the eyes :

\- Zoe, I can't die from a bullet. So I think you have to explain.

Zoe stepped out of their embrace to look at the land that stretched in front of them towards the cliffs ahead.

\- When I called you that night" she started without looking at him."I had a nightmare. Or rather a vision. But, what you don't know is that very day Renfield warned me I just had been declared dead. Apparently, my subconscious made the connections faster than my conscious because that night, I dreamt that we were breaking into the JHF, to retrieve those documents I talked to you about. But, once there, we were taken by surprise by a mercenary..." She scoffed at the absurdity of the scene. " You imagine? Taken by _one_ bloody _human_ mercenary!!" She shook her head and continued. " Anyway, he shot you before you could do anything and, as I said, you disappeared into dust in front of my eyes. And then he shot me and I guess I died too.

Dracula stepped closer to her and put his arms around her from behind, in a comforting gesture.

\- But now that we are warned, we will be careful, won't we? That's Johannesburg all over again. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me about it sooner.

\- You don't understand, no." She barely breathed the words. "The few seconds I was still alive after he shot you, the pain was unbearable. So unbearable. Just to think you gone, forever, it made me want to rip everybody alive around me. I hated you so much, when you turned me, and now, I can't imagine the world without you in it. Somewhere.

Dracula put his mouth against her ear :

\- What are you trying to tell me, Zoe?

When the younger vampire shook her head without answering, her husband insisted gently, almost pleadingly, if the infamous Count Dracula would lower himself to such a thing :

\- I want to hear you say it. If only this time.

The silence stretched. Then finally, those three words :

\- I love you, Vlad." They were barely above a whisper. "I love you and I know I can't live without you anymore.

Instead of the triumph or the smugness she expected from her arrogant husband, Dracula turned her to face him and bent his head to take her lips in a slow, tender kiss that felt like it was going to last for ever. Zoe put her arms around his waist to grip his shirt on his back. When Dracula raised his head, he wore his usual gentle smirk :

\- All right, you win. I'll wear the damned vest and Sherlock and John can be our backup.

His answer to her confession was so unexpected she let out a surprised laugh. Her husband retrieved a more serious expression :

\- Zoe, you know I care about you very much...

She put a finger on his lips to silence him.

\- I don't ask you for anything, my love. I just wanted to be sure that you know how _I_ felt. I don't want to lose you and if I have to beg, I'll do it, just so you be careful with yourself.

Dracula caressed her face :

\- What did I say that makes you smile that way?" She frowned.

\- I like the sound of it." He replied, cryptic.

\- It?

\- "My love". Could you repeat it?

\- Well, you should know," Zoe answered with false casualness." I say it to all my lovers. It is just a phrase, actually.

Dracula chuckled :

\- Somehow, I sincerely doubt that.

Zoe smiled at him, amused :

\- Because you can't think me with other lovers?

\- Nooo. Because I came to know you very intimately and I am pretty sure you wouldn't say those words casually.

Her mocking expression was replaced by a mix of surprise and tenderness.

\- Ah! Touché! But, at the risk of inflating your ego, you are right." She put a hand on his cheek before repeating : "My love.

She stretched lightly to kiss him, a slow tender kiss before whispering against his lips :

\- I love you, Vladislav Basarab, Count Dracula. And don't you forget it.

She put her head on his shoulder and both vampires swayed lightly into the night, a comfortable silence between them. Which Dracula broke with a ill-timed question :

\- Did you have lovers when we were apart?

Zoe raised her head, taken aback by the shift in the conversation :

\- Where does that come from?

Dracula shrugged :

\- I don't know. Just curious, I guess.

She squinted at him a moment longer before it was her turn to shrug :

\- Once or twice. Never for very long.

Dracula stepped back without breaking their embrace, taking a falsely scandalised expression :

\- And here I thought I was your only one. Well, Mrs Basarab, infidelity is grounds for divorce on British soil, isn't it?

At his words, Zoe burst out laughing :

\- Look who's talking! If someone in this marriage has grounds for divorce, it is me. If I were the jealous type, though. You broke the vows of fidelity at every turn!

\- You are right. I have no right to be jealous." He agreed with a grin, but after a silence, he asked softly : "But, seriously, Zoe, what if I want them to become real. What about that?

\- Them?" Zoe repeated distractingly, still trying to get over his previous remark.

\- Our marriage vows.

Zoe stared at him, all laugh forgotten.

\- Are you serious?

\- I am.

\- Are you ready to be with me - only me - permanently? Because I warn you, Vlad, I don't share.

\- I am. I know. And neither do I.

\- You do realise that I can't stay idle. I can't have fun all night long all year long, without a care in the world, like you. Particularly at the moment.

\- I realise that, my darling. I am prepared to follow you and help you in any way I can, until you find what you are looking for. And then, maybe I can convince you to have some fun. Hell! We can have fun along the way too. Our previous travels proved that.

Zoe continued to stare at him, undecided, before holding out her hand.

\- That's a deal, then.

Dracula took her hand but instead of just shaking it, he pulled her against him and kissed her with a passion that would have left them breathless if they needed air. After a long moment, his lips made a trail to her ear where he whispered :

\- Let's go back inside, my love. I can think of several more satisfying ways to seal this deal than a mere handshake.

Without bothering to answer, Zoe dragged him back to the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted them to have a moment before all hell breaks loose. And sorry if you expected more from Dracula.


	12. Misfortune into gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the break-in finally arrives. Everything doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a rather long one, but I didn't want to cut it in two.

Finally the night of the break-in arrived. In a last minute decision, after consulting with Mycroft and Sherlock, Dracula had decided to dismiss all of his mercenaries. As the older Holmes had wisely pointed at it, the unknown was a potential enemy. So it would be only the two vampires, the two humans and Zoe's ally from inside. The former head of the JHF had tried to reach Bloxham. To no avail which puzzled her quite a bit. But she didn't have time to mull over it.

Before they left Kathleen's house, Mycroft had given them special smartphones, which :

-...are protected against any form of jamming", he explained to them. "I still don't think they expect you, but they could have decided to jam every digital communication inside the compound as a general security protocol. With those phones, we can reach you easily and you us." Sherlock had pocketed one of the phones without a word, as Zoe took one after thanking the older Holmes.

At the foundation, they had a suspiciously easy entry but Dracula, as well as Sherlock, dismissed it as sheer cunning on their part. John and Zoe were more doubtful, but they really didn't have a choice but to follow. The younger vampire was really anxious despite her husband reassurances that the new heads of the foundation must have been overconfident in their security protocols. They didn't know Ileana was smarter than a tribe of their best IT engineers. In all appearances, they didn't even know their former head had still an ally inside. An ally who had sent them a guide in the form of one of the mercenaries.

When the guard presented himself, he made her excuses, explaining she couldn't have joined them, as it would have been highly suspicious for her to be in the compound at this time of night but since he sounded like he knew their plan quite well, Dracula decided not to kill him on the spot. The vampire and the detective exchanged a meaningful look : not to be trusted, but could be useful.

Once inside the compound, they had decided to split : Sherlock and Dracula would go to the vault, guided by the mercenary, while Watson and Zoe would raid her former office. But, as they were going to go their way, Dracula changed his mind, and as much as Zoe protested, he went with her. Their time was already running out, she didn't want to lose any more but, as they proceeded towards her office while their friends went towards the vault, her anxiety flew skyward, as she felt her vision becoming reality.

**************

\- Do you think it was really wise to let them go like this?" John asked his best friend, in a whisper.

Sherlock chuckled :

\- And who could have changed Dracula's mind if even her wife wasn't able to? You?

John frowned in annoyance :

\- You're right, of course. As usual. It's just... Zoe looked really worried there. And I couldn't help but feel she was worried for _him_.

\- And you would be right. But if you knew Zoe as I do, you would realise it is her default emotion concerning her husband.

\- A vampire? And a former warlord at that?

\- Yes. But one with a huge target on his back. Mycroft told me...

And the detective began to explain the unusual situation to his best friend in a low voice, as they were progressing very carefully in the empty hallways of the foundation, guided by their rather suspicious ally.

A few moments later, John couldn't help but remark :

\- It is awfully quiet, isn't it? For a company that treats such sensitive information and expects an attack by their former boss at any time, don't you think?

Sherlock shrugged :

\- You may be right. But Zoe told us that the foundation is mostly monitored by cameras at night and you can be sure Ileana made quick work of those. I guess they didn't expect us just yet.

Their guide was a few meters ahead of them, carefully leaning to check a corner, when they heard him groan then saw him drop like a sack of potatoes. They raised their guns in unison, before immediately lower them down at the appearance in front of them. John was the first to voice his surprise :

\- Anthea?!

************

\- Damn it, Mr Holmes! You could have told them you had someone inside.

Mycroft raised a sardonic eyebrow :

\- Oh yes of course! I am sure it would have sit well with the Count!

\- Yes, well!" Jack agreed reluctantly : " Maybe not. But Zoe would have been more understanding, and you know he listens to her.

\- Oh you two! Instead of bickering, come and see what I found. I think you'll find it very interesting." Ileana intervened forcefully.

The two men, argument forgotten, leant forward to read what was appearing on the screen. A series of internal mails about a very sensitive project.

As they were reading, Mycroft's expression turned worried as Jack's went ashen. The young doctor was the one to state the obvious :

\- Oh my God! We have to warn them.

************

Zoe and Dracula were still arguing when they finally reached the room containing the glass box. It wasn't a straight line to her office but that would allow them to take some documents she left in the safe there.

\- Why didn't you stay with Sherlock as we planned? You know we are safer apart.

\- Zoe, you know your vision will happen no matter what. It's inevitable. And I wanted to keep an eye on you...

\- To keep... Vlad! I am not a novice anymore. You taught me, remember? I know how to defend myself. And I am sure Dr Watson...

\- Dr Watson seems nice enough, Zoe, but not the kind of person I want to have my wife's back.

While bickering, they had reached the armoured door that was protecting the box. They looked around them, as in her vision Zoe realised with dread. Dracula smiled at her :

\- Nobody around. See?" And confidently, he opened the door and entered the box room. Zoe followed a few paces behind and choose to leave the door ajar. It was an increased risk for them to be discover but if they needed to retreat rapidly, a locked armoured door would become a potentially mortal hazard.

Zoe stopped a few steps inside the room : several crates were scattered around the room, as if they were preparing to move its contents. The former doctor grimaced : more hazards to be weary of.

\- It's awfully quiet, Vlad. I don't like it. There should be at least a few guards and the night shift.

Dracula looked around the room suspiciously. Even he, from his viewpoint, couldn't see what was behind the boxes.

\- I agree, but what do you want to do? It may be our only chance at besting them and taking back your life's work.

Zoe groaned but didn't answer. Her husband was, unfortunately, right.

They moved forward with care around the strange boxes and miscellanea scattered in the room. As she was a few steps behind him, the phone Mycroft entrusted to them started to ring. The ringtone was so shrill in a room otherwise silent that the younger vampire jumped in surprise.

She answered on the sixth ring.

\- Hallo?

************

\- What are you doing here?" Sherlock hissed. "And why did my bloody brother not tell us you were inside? We could have used you.

\- Yes, well, I won't apologise for your brother." Anthea answered calmly. "You know him better than I do. I am here to warn you, though. I couldn't reach Mr Holmes but they are waiting for you. Well, for the two vampires. I'm afraid Dr Helsing's friend was persuaded to tell them everything. Except, apparently, the day and time of your coming. That's why you went unnoticed so far. But they won't for long. As I understand it, because I wasn't privy of all the details... Don't interrupt me, please, Sherlock, we don't have time. At the moment, they have one mercenary in wait in each room Dr Helsing is likely to go to and the moment they saw either of them, they have the order to shoot without warning.

Sherlock and John looked at each other. John spoke :

\- But, I don't understand. I thought they didn't fear bullets. That metal can't hurt them like us.

Anthea shook her head:

\- That's the point : they don't have metal bullets. Apparently, they were able to create wooden bullets that don't burn on firing. The mercenaries were advised to aim at the hear or the head.

John opened wide eyes :

\- Oh my God! We have to warn them!

Sherlock shook his head :

\- No. If the head of the foundation is expecting them, we need to go and help them.

\- Wait, Sherlock! We still need to retrieve what's in the vault. The second they realise we are here, we won't have another chance.

\- You are right. Zoe said they needed to go to the box room first, whatever that is, to retrieve some papers or something. You go with Anthea.

\- Bad idea. You still have no idea where the vault is and our only source is unconscious.

They all looked at the mercenary on the floor. Anthea grimaced :

\- I won't apologise for that. And I know where the vault is. I can guide you there. John, you have to help the vampires. If any of them doesn't make it, there will be hell to pay from the other.

\- Yes, and they are kind of our friends too." John remarked drily.

\- Oh!" Anthea was startled into silence for a second."Yes, you are right. I really forgot about that. Anyway. The fastest way to reach the box room is like this..."

************

\- Jack?...

Zoe didn't have time to utter another word before a flood of panicked ones overcame her.

Jack was frantic on the phone :

\- ZOE! GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S A TRAP! THEY ARE WAITING FOR YOU! THEY HAVE...

That's when she saw him. A mercenary, stepping from behind a crate, with a vicious smirk on his face, pointing his gun at Dracula. She dropped the mobile and started running towards her lover, screaming :

\- Vlad! Get down!

She slammed into him at the same time she felt shocks into her back. Her momentum was so fast, they seemed to fly for a few seconds before they tumbled backwards, Dracula taking the brunt of the fall. They slid on the floor a few meters before crashing into the box, effectively cutting the line of fire of the mercenary.

The shooter was so intent on emptying his clip on the vampires, he didn't hear the ex-army doctor coming behind before the latter knocked him unconscious with the butt of his gun.

\- You ok?" he asked across the room.

Zoe straightened up with a groan of pain.

\- The bastard! He shot me in the arm. Fuck! That hurts!

Then she looked towards her husband, on whom she was still half-sprawled. His eyes were blood red and his fangs completely out, as he was watching her with a look she couldn't describe.

\- I can't believe it! Are you serious?! At a time like this, and you can think of _eating_?!

\- You still smell divine, you know." He answered with a sarcastic tone. "But, no, I am not hungry, Zoe. I am livid. He tried to kill you. So, now, _can I kill him_?!

\- NO! Vlad, you promised me! No killing!" She argued while trying to disentangle from him.

Dracula, lighter on his feet and with no bullet wound in his body, helped her stand, while arguing :

\- The bastard tried to kill you and, without the vest, he probably would have succeeded! Look at that!

Zoe twisted her head over her shoulder and pulled on the vest to have a better look at the back. That's when she saw it : four bullet's holes in her vest exactly where her heart was supposed to be. Her husband was holding towards her several pieces of one bullet, that had fallen on the floor after exploding on impact. They were all wood. As understanding dawned on her, she staggered on her feet. Dracula held her and helped her sit back down on the floor.

After binding tightly the unconscious mercenary, John approached them, carefully scanning the room for other threats. Once at their side, he remarked, never watching down from the room.

\- I thought vampires couldn't be hurt by bullets.

Zoe was looking at her arm in dismay. A movement made her grimace in pain :

\- Yes. Well, I am discovering a lot of assumptions have been made about vampires based on him." She said, showing her husband. "And apparently, Count Dracula is really a unique specimen."

Her husband flashed her a quick smile : "You already knew that."

The count standing between them, John asked politely :

\- Count, let me see to your wife, please.

The older vampire growled :

\- She's going to be fine.

\- Count, I may be ex-military but I am still a doctor. In my time, I treated my fair share of bullet wounds, so please, let me see to your wife.

Zoe was impressed by the quiet authoritative tone the ex-army doctor employed to speak to her very dangerous vampire husband. Dracula, apparently, wasn't as impressed because he looked up at the offending human and glowered at him. John didn't seem that cowed :

\- I lived for a long time with a very arrogant man, who thought everyone else around him was dumber than dumb. I can assure you I can take a little glower without cowering. Now, please move so I can take care of my patient.

This time, Dracula was convinced. He moved, while grumbling :

\- He couldn't snap your neck in one move.

The unruffled doctor answered as calmly as before : "Don't be so sure about that", while crouching next to Zoe to examine her injured arm.

\- I don't know anything about vampire physiology but I suppose you retain most of the human one. No artery seemed severed. The bleeding is minimal but it doesn't stop. I'll make a temporary bandage as tight as I can and I'll have a better look once we are safely back at your friend's house.

Zoe groaned when they helped her stand up.

\- I think it is the nature of the bullets that prevents the wound to heal immediately.

John nodded distractedly while scanning the room :

\- You'll have to explain that to me, but now is not the moment, as you surely agree. We should move. It is not safe here.

However Dracula didn't move but turned a suspicious stare towards the doctor :

\- How did you know we were going to have trouble?

\- Mycroft." Was John's cryptic answer before he asked to Zoe : "Where to?

Zoe showed him the direction and while they moved prudently across the room, Dracula insisted :

\- What do you mean "Mycroft"? Zoe was called by Jack!

Without breaking his stride, John went on to explain :

\- Mycroft had placed a close colleague as an employee at the foundation those last few months.

\- The little..." hissed the Count.

\- Yes, normally I would agree. But in this case, I was glad to see her. She came to find us on the way to the vault. She knocked off the so-called allied mercenary and told us we were betrayed. The only advantage we had was that they didn't know we would come so early. As far as I understood, your friend was "persuaded" to talk,and from what I understood, not in a friendly way. I am sorry, Zoe." Zoe shook her head without saying a word." Anyway, Sherlock and Anthea went to the vault and I volunteered to come and be your back up. Not too soon apparently. But I guess, now, with your friend's virus, they will have been made aware that we are here and it won't be long before reinforcement arrived. So I really hope you have a plan B, otherwise we are in for a lot of trouble. Sherlock and Anthea are supposed to find their own way out. As we are.

\- There is a fire exit in my office. It goes straight to the surface via a ladder.

\- I am not sure you can scale any ladder in the state you're in, Zoe." Her husband protested.

A piercing sound started to resonate across the room.

\- Well, I think we don't have much choice now." Zoe shouted over the alarm. " We need to retrieve what we came for and be gone as fast as we can. Dr Watson," The former head of the foundation turned to the ex-army doctor who was still scanning the room, surprisingly calm. "I am sorry, but I think we are going to need you as our back-up, after all.

John glanced at Zoe, with a smile :

\- I am glad because this was kind of the point of my accompanying all of you, wasn't it?

Zoe gestured towards the back of the room :

\- The safe is just over there and we can reach my office through a tunnel behind this door. Hopefully, Ileana's virus would have unlocked all the doors of the compound.

\- And if not?" John asked, curious.

They had stopped in front of the safe, which was locked and looked very strong. However, the Count grabbed the handle and pulled it as if it were mere cardboard. At last, he was able to impress the young human.

\- Wow! That was...

\- I know." Dracula retorted, all arrogance. But as he started to rummage through the content of the now useless strongbox, he asked his wife. "What am I looking for, Zoe? Another manuscript?

\- No, there must be a memory stick. Yes! Look, here!" She said triumphantly, while pointing him towards the small device. Dracula took it and put it in one of his jacket pocket. Then he turned resolutely towards the armoured door that blocked their escape route.

\- Right. Let's get out of here fast.

He turned the handle, which didn't resist, surprising them all.

\- I guess we have Ileana to thank for that. Come on. Dr Watson you go first, then Zoe and I'll play rear-guard.

\- Vlad...

\- No! No argument. You're wounded, we don't have much time left. Dr Watson?

\- I'll go with whatever plan you have to get us out of here alive... I mean : still standing.

Zoe touched his sleeve.

\- Vlad, I was going to suggest we could call Ileana with this very useful device Mycroft gave us and ask her to re-lock this door. With her virus, they won't be able to unlock it from their system. It's not the only way to my office, but it will slow them down. And now that we are warned, I think we can expect little resistance in front of us.

Dracula looked at her with such a proud smile she felt very proud herself:

\- Oh woman! If we had time...

\- But we don't." Dr Watson interrupted as he was going back to the room to retrieve the phone. "Now, Zoe, if you don't mind..." He didn't have to finish his sentence as he held out the device for the Countess to take it. Dracula seemed to shake himself out of his fantasy and back to their situation.

\- Right. Dr Watson, let's go.

Zoe reached easily Ileana, ignoring Jack's frenzied question. As they were going further into the tunnel, they heard the tell-tale click of the door being locked again. The young hacker was a marvel.

In few moments they were in front of Zoe's office door. John glanced at Zoe, then her husband :

\- So now, what do we do?

Zoe looked at his husband and his murderous expression :

\- Now we do this quietly and with a minimum of fuss." She sent a warning look at the older vampire. "And Vlad? You promised me no death. I'll hold you to your promise.

They were barely speaking above a whisper and John had difficulty to hear them :

\- Look, you may have supersonic ears but mine are regular so you'll have to speak a little louder or come closer. But, please" He added after a glance at Dracula : "Not too close."

Dracula raised an amused eyebrow :

\- I don't bite friends, as a general rule, unless they annoy me.

John stepped back a few paces :

\- Oh? And do I annoy you?

\- Not at the moment, no.

\- Sherlock, then?

\- Sherlock?! No, Sherlock doesn't annoy me! Why would he?

\- Oh? Well, wait until you know him longer. Mycroft?

Dracula growled at the name.

\- Mycroft Holmes definitely annoys me.

John's face broke into a grin :

\- Please! Wait 'till I'm around before biting him. I would definitely...

\- No biting, Vlad!" Zoe hissed angrily. "And do you really think it is the time for such a conversation?

John looked a bit chastised.

\- Yes, no! Sorry.

Dracula only grinned at his wife mischievously, until his wife reminded him sharply :

\- We don't have much time left, gentlemen. They are after us and they know where we were heading. It is probably a matter of minutes, if not less, and we need to go inside.

\- There'll probably be a guard in there." Their human ally remarked.

Dracula stepped towards the door :

\- It is simple really : I go in, take care of the guard and...

John and Zoe shook their head in unison.

\- They are expecting you, Vlad. What do you think he will aim at the moment he sees you enter? No, no, better...

\- Me." Dr Watson finished quietly. Both vampires turned to him, stunned into silence for a few seconds, before Dracula hissed :

\- Are you crazy? You are the weakest of us three...

\- Yes, and I save your arses not a quarter of an hour earlier. Listen to me, the both of you. We know the moment one of you enters, the guard will aim at the head. If it doesn't kill, it will incapacitate you. We can't go in all at the same time. Zoe, how tall are you?

\- I am not sure : 5'10" - 5'11"-ish.

\- Exactly. The Count is taller than you which makes me the smallest of us all. The guard will aim above my head because he expects either of you. And I can drop to my knees. Or crouch down. And I am sorry, Zoe, but we will have to maim him from afar, unless one of you is fast enough to take care of him before he can turn his gun on someone else.

Zoe was looking at him, incredulous :

\- You want to draw his fire until one of us can reach him? Are you insane? Sherlock, and maybe Mycroft, will have my head if anything happens to you. We can bend as well as you.

John straightened to his full height.

\- I was a soldier, Dr Helsing. I can hold my own, even in a fire fight. How do you think I survive all those years of friendship with Sherlock? Furthermore, they expect either or both of you, they will be prepared for you, but not for me. And may I remind you, you are the one wounded tonight. You barely were able to walk here." He concluded with a light slap on her arm. She yelped at the gesture. Dracula growled and took a step towards the doctor.

\- I may change my mind about not finding you annoying, Dr Watson.

John got angry :

\- You know I am right, Count Dracula! So don't play the over-protective husband now! I will distract the guard. It will give you a short time to reach him and, well, do whatever you want I don't care. We have to get out of here. And the sooner, the better.

The two male measured each other up for a second before the vampire grinned at the human :

\- You are right, Dr Watson. Your plan is obviously the most logical.

\- As much as it pains me to admit it, I agree." Zoe agreed with a sigh and a frown. "Even if I am not happy about it. Please, John don't get yourself killed, or Sherlock will never forgive me.

John grinned at her :

\- Don't worry. I have been in enough scrapes with him. He knows what I can do. I think that's why he asked for my help, actually. Now," He turned to the door, as some noises came from further into the tunnel. "Is this door armoured?" Zoe nodded in confirmation. "In that case, you can stay behind, while opening it. Can you open it?

\- If it's not locked.

\- Can you give me a brief outline of the office? Can I hide somewhere?

Zoe described him the office before she concluded :

\- But this is only if they didn't move anything.

The ex-army doctor shrugged.

\- We will have to take the risk.

Zoe wasn't happy about the risking part, but she nodded in resignation. She was hurt, barely functional, so she had to trust John to play his part and Dracula not to kill anyone. She rolled her good shoulder and immediately regretted it as it sent twinges in her wounded one. But as Dracula was looking at her, she straightened up, in a mirror image of the doctor's earlier movement, then reached for the door, praying Ileana's virus did its work here too. She glanced at her husband then at the doctor, who had flattened themselves against the wall on the other side. She waited for John's signal and at his nod, she started pulling the heavy door towards her, grinding her teeth against the pain. If she could sweat, she would have been drenched in moments.

But her attention was soon directed into the room where she saw the doctor plunged in a crouch position, then shots were fired, soon after she heard a groan and silence. It was over in a matter of seconds.

When she peeked carefully around the door, she saw Dracula helping John back on his feet, but nowhere could she see the guard. At her asking glance, Dracula pointed with his chin somewhere behind the desk.

\- I didn't kill him." He felt the need to clarify. Once Zoe stepped inside, he immediately closed and locked the door manually. Not too soon, as the first mercenaries were running from the far side of the tunnel towards them. He looked around then to Zoe.

\- So, what do we take?

Zoe started towards her desk, carefully stepping around the unconscious and tightly tied guard. She rummaged a moment in her former drawers until she triumphantly brandished a key.

\- They didn't even think to check my desk." She said disbelieving. Quickly she went to the other side of her office, opened a small cupboard and showing its content to the two men, she asked :

\- Can you take all of this?

They both removed the backpack they brought from their shoulders and started to pile everything from the cupboard inside. Once the furniture was empty, Dracula turned once more to his wife :

\- Now, where to?

*************

After an excruciating climb for Zoe, with Dracula half pulling her half carrying her, they finally came in the open and as fast as they could with Zoe weakening, they run to the car where, fortunately, Sherlock and Anthea already waited. The two vampires didn't miss the relieved sigh from John. Anthea was behind the wheel and the moment everyone was inside, she drove them away faster than a driver in a sports race. After a few kilometres in silence, Sherlock let out a hoot of glee :

\- Christ! That's the most fun I had in months!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was rather difficult to write. I hope it is worth it, in the end. Enjoy. And yes, I realised I needed one more chapter than I anticipated. So there will be 14 chapters.


	13. The good fighters of old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the safe house.

Back at the safe house, they all gathered in the living room, Zoe held between her husband and Dr Watson. She sat heavily on the sofa, her arm in a sling.

When Mycroft saw everyone coming in, he first looked relieved. But then, he saw the look on Dracula's face, when the vampire noticed him.

\- You son of a bitch." The aristocrat growled, while marching towards the government grey eminence, murder written all over his demeanour. Driven by instinct, Mycroft stepped back hurriedly, trying to find an obstacle strong enough to hold the older vampire long enough so he could defend himself.

\- I promise you, Count, if I'd known about the bullets, I would have warned you.

\- You had a mole inside!" The vampire snarled, following the retreating Holmes.

Anthea interceded :

\- Please, Count. I wasn't long enough on site to know about this. I would have informed my boss, otherwise.

\- She is right, Count. Think about it : I send my own brother in there!" Mycroft defended himself, still stumbling across the room.

\- Your brother had a vest and didn't fear wooden bullets more than regular bullets.

\- It's not... I mean... Please, at least...

\- Come on, Dracula! My best friend risked his life for you! We all did there!

\- And I'll thank you properly once I take care of your brother!

Dracula, furious, was about to pounce on the older Holmes, when a soft voice stopped him dead :

\- Vlad, don't. I believe Mr Holmes.

He looked at his wife intensely for a long moment. They had a silent conversation until, finally, he relaxed and turned back to watch the older Holmes, a dangerous smile still on his lips.

\- I think you should thank my wife, Mr Holmes, for you will still be alive by sunrise.

Mycroft straightened, before bowing slightly towards the younger vampire.

\- Thank you, Dr Helsing. I can only apologise my lack of foresight almost cost you your life." At Zoe's amused smile, he corrected himself "Your existence." She dismissed his apology with a wave of her hand, which made her wince in pain :

\- We can't be prepared for everything, Mr Holmes. Ow!" She turned to John :"I think I need your services, Dr Watson. Those pieces of wood won't go out by themselves.

\- Right. I am sorry, but I guess it is going to hurt. I suppose vampires don't fear infection?

\- You suppose right, Dr Watson.

\- Small mercies, at least. I'll need to open your wound otherwise I won't see anything. I am going blind here, I'm afraid.

\- Not completely. I can guide you. I can feel the pieces : they burn and they itch. It's very unpleasant, actually.

The doctor chuckled :

\- This is the first time I hear of a gunshot wound being unpleasant.

Zoe returned his smile :

\- There is a first time to everything as you know. I don't think there is a lot of pieces. Maybe four or five.

\- All right, then. Easy peasy. Can you tell me where the first one is?

Watson had deft and nimble hands. Between gritted teeth, Zoe directed him to where the pieces were embedded in her arm and with nothing more than a small retractor and surgical pliers, he removed the shrapnel in a matter of minutes. As soon as the last piece was out, the wound started to seal itself and the flesh healed in seconds. Once recovered from his surprise, John remarked drily :

\- That's what I call a quick recovery.

Zoe moved her arm gingerly but there was no lingering pain. She grinned at the doctor.

\- There are some advantages to be a vampire.

Dracula visibly relaxed at his wife's banter. He then looked around as if he had just remarked something odd :

\- Where are the kids, by the way? We are indebted to Ileana.

Mycroft answered with his usual detachment :

\- I sent them for sustenance.

\- For sustenance?" Dracula repeated, puzzled.

\- Yes. I asked them to go out and buy dinner. More precisely, pizzas. Well, their choice actually.

\- You sent them on an errand in Whitby, with the full force of the foundation's mercenaries searching for us?!" Zoe asked, disbelieving.

\- Don't worry, Dr Helsing. I didn't send them alone. They are accompanied by two very dedicated bodyguards. And frankly, Jack was going berserk with worry. I needed to give them something to busy themselves until you came back.

At the growing anger on Zoe's face, he added precipitately :

\- But I don't think you should worry. The foundation is looking for you two. Not for two kids out for pizzas. The boy was driving on my nerves to be honest.

Dracula snorted at the last remark :

\- I know the feeling. But, he is a good kid. And a very loyal friend." He added with a glance towards his wife. "I would be sorry if anything happened to him. Or Ileana.

When he looked up, Zoe's expression had morphed from anger to incredulity, Sherlock was smirking as John was watching him with his mouth open. Only Mycroft looked as inscrutable as ever.

\- What? What did I say?" His question was directed at his wife. Zoe's face finally broke into a smile :

\- It sounded like you really care for Jack.

\- Care may be a big word."Dracula retorted, gruffly. "I owe him a debt of gratitude. That's it. As for gratitude, Dr Watson." He chose to turn towards the doctor who was tiding his surgical kit."I... _we_ owe you a huge one." He held his hand up, which the ex-army doctor shook without hesitation. "I'll be eternally grateful to you.

The doctor smiled his easy smile :

\- I'd have a guess you didn't say that figuratively.

\- Indeed, I did not. I have a long life ahead and a very good memory. Your help will not be forgotten...Now that that's settled." Dracula turned towards the older Holmes, before either of the doctor or his wife could get over their surprise. "Mr Holmes, you talked about sustenance?

Mycroft cleared his throat :

\- I hope you don't mind, Count, but I asked your lawyer, Mr. Renfield, to leave some of your supply here, when he came to take Miss Kathleen.

\- A capital idea, Mycroft. I am famished. And my wife could do with some... sustenance.

Mycroft took on pinched look :

\- Yes, well, with all the action, I thought it better to have some reserve for after.

Dracula smirked :

\- In case, those two ravenous vampires decided that their friends were as good a meal as anyone else, you mean?

Mycroft replied with a tight-lipped smile :

\- Something like that.

Zoe looked offended :

\- I resent that, Mr Holmes. Jack was with me for months and I didn't touch him. And I was far worse than I am at the moment.

Dracula watched with fondness :

\- But it probably helped that he always carried garlic with him, didn't it, my darling?

Zoe glared at him but before she could give him a scathing dressing-down, the object of their conversation burst from the front door, shouting :

\- Zoe?!" He slid to a stop when he saw her safe and sound. "Are you all right? Dracula? Everyone is okay?!

the older vampire answered :

\- Everyone is fine, Jack. You can take a deep breath. And thank you for worrying about my well-being. I am touched." He could not help himself : he had to tease the boy.

To Zoe's pride and delight, however, Jack didn't take the bait. Instead, he put the boxes of pizza on the coffee table and answered calmly :

\- I am glad everyone is fine, Count. And you didn't even have to kill anyone for that to happen. That's an improvement.

The aristocrat barked a laughter.

\- Excellent! I am glad you are fine too, Jack." This was said in all seriousness. Not waiting for an answer from the stunned young man, Dracula continued : "Now, that everyone is reassured about everyone, can we eat, please? I am starving.

Zoe grimaced :

\- Vlad, I am not sure...

\- Ah! Don't worry. I didn't mean to drink in front of our friends. I have better manners than that, nowadays." He stretched his hand to his wife : "Come. I am sure you are as hungry as I am and I saw a nice little patch with lawn chairs behind the house that will do nicely : a romantic dinner under the star.

Zoe, smiling at his theatrics, let him help her standing. The older vampire waving at the rest of the assembly, declared cheerfully :

\- We let you to your pizzas, we are going to have a romantic tête-à-tête outside.

And, not waiting for an answer from the stunned assembly, he dragged his wife outside the house, but not before snatching several carafe of blood from the counter.

Once, in the courtyard, by tacit agreement, the two vampires chose not to speak about their adventurous night but instead sipped their drinks in companionable silence.

After long minutes of silence, Zoe sighed deeply :

\- Maybe we should go back and finish this.

The two vampires stood up. Dracula turned to her and started :

\- Maybe... Zoe...

Zoe put a finger on his lips :

\- Let's finish this, Vlad. Afterwards, we can talk.

Dracula searched her face then simply nodded with a small smile on his face.

Hand in hand, they returned inside the house, where they found the rest of their gang in deep conversation. The two vampires caught the end of it :

\- I just said I think she'll never agree. Zoe..." Sherlock fell silent when he saw his friend in the doorway.

\- Zoe what?" She asked, smiling.

Mycroft stood up and faced them, which was rather courageous of him after Dracula's early outburst against him :

\- Dr Helsing, I would like to ask to let me your papers and devices for safe keeping for the time being.

\- In your dreams, spy man!" Dracula snapped.

\- I don't know if..." Zoe started, more calmly, before being interrupted by a surprisingly vehement Mycroft :

\- Please let me explain : we have been after the bankers of the Jonathan Harker Foundation for years now. When you accepted their money, you made a pact with the devil, even worse than this one." The government man said, pointing at Dracula. "Which is quite something. And you know it as well as I do. Now, I can promise I will use only what doesn't compromise your memory or your legacy or would endanger the future work of the JHF. Once there is a new management. In the meantime, if there is anything in there that can be useful to stop the current one, I wish for a chance to take it. I have an acquaintance at Scotland Yard, he is actually a work relation of my brother, so Sherlock can vouch for him. Please, trust me with them and I will bring them back to you in full, the moment we brought down the foundation.

Zoe was looking at the older Holmes with a doubtful expression. She turned to her husband, who held his hands up :

\- Don't look at me, love. This is your life's work, your decision.

She glanced at Sherlock, who looked his usual bored, but at his slight nod, she turned back to Mycroft :

\- All right, then. If I have your promise to give them back to me as soon as possible. You know that if I want a chance to find out more about our condition, I will need those documents.

\- Of course. And thank you very much. I am kind of surprised, actually. I thought I would have to argue my case far more convincingly.

\- You thought I wouldn't trust you?

\- No, I thought my brother didn't trust me. I am glad I was proven wrong tonight.

Mycroft bowed to the two vampires.

\- Count, Dr Helsing, it has been a very interesting adventure. I think it's time we take our leave. I will contact you as soon as I can give you your documents back."

He turned towards John :

\- John, I am glad you were here today. You know if you need anything in the future, you can contact me.

John, looking rather dumbfounded, answered graciously:

\- Thank you, Mycroft. I'll keep that in mind.

Finally, after shaking hands with the doctor, he turned to his brother :

\- Sherlock, I'll see you later, then. Give my love to Molly.

Sherlock snorted :

\- Of course! And she'll ask me how long she has left to live!

\- No, you are right. It wouldn't do. Just convey my hellos, then. Children, after you." He said to Jack and Ileana, who were going back with him to London. Ileana had stolen a huge amount of data from the foundation, and he needed her to decrypt it. And, of course, Jack wasn't leaving her side, now that he was reassured about Zoe's condition.

Anthea just nodded at everyone and ushered the two youngsters to the car, where the bodyguards were already waiting.

Not long after that, everyone else split. The house had filled its purpose.

Sherlock was going back to his wife, in Sussex and John was going with him. Molly was waiting for them there, with Mrs Hudson and Rosa.

As for Dracula and Zoe, they were returning to their mansion, in the outskirts of London, for a well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one felt like a filler. It really wasn't.


	14. For nothing is hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, some down time. And a big revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely readers, who perhaps, are stuck at home, like myself, or just want a cosy Sunday. Enjoy a little piece of fluff (with benefits! 😉).

Once they reached the mansion, there were still a few hours left before dawn.

As Zoe was stepping towards the bedroom, Dracula took her hand to stop her :

\- Are you all right? Tired? Hungry?

\- I'm great." She smiled at him.

\- Good." And he lifted her off her feet.

\- Vlad!" His wife squealed. " What are you doing?

The older vampire, without breaking his very determined stride towards the bedroom, answered :

\- I am going to make love to my beautiful, courageous and reckless wife for the rest of the night and maybe all day long too. Any objection?

\- N-n-none whatsoever." His said wife answered a little breathlessly.

They barely reached the bedroom before they started to tear each other's clothes. Dracula was eager to touch his wife's naked flesh and Zoe was as impatient as he was.

As she intended to take the lead, Dracula didn't let her. Although the older vampire was completely naked when he pushed his wife on the bed, she was still wearing her underwear. He slid down her body, first kissing his way down along one leg, bringing her knickers with him, nipping and suckling then soothing his nibbles with his tongue and mouth. When he reached the end of it, he threw the underwear somewhere in the room, before kissing his way back up along her other leg until he reached his goal and the place Zoe wanted him the most. Zoe clawed at the sheets so roughly they would most certainly be reduced to shreds come morning.

But her husband continued his relentless torture : he put a light kiss on her sensitive centre then withdrew almost immediately to tease the flesh around. Which gain him a protestation from his very aroused partner. When he felt her fingers rake through his hair, he smiled against her thigh and grazed it with his teeth before returning to his goal. He started to lick and suckle and nibble until she was writhing under him, mumbling pleas and nonsense. She pulled on his hair as if she didn't know whether she wanted to push him away or bring him closer.

One of his hand stole under her tank top to her breast and started massaging it, mirroring the movements of his tongue. His attentions were slowly driving her crazy with want and pleasure. She begged him with a strangled voice :

\- Please. Vlad." At her plea, his low chuckle sent another wave of painful pleasure through her core.

Finally taking pity on her, his talented tongue brought her to a completion so incredible, her all body seemed to lift off the bed. When she fell back on the sheets, she looked at his smug face but before she could come back from her high, her husband was already crawling back up along her body, licking and nipping. Reawakening her flesh with his lips and hands. He pushed her last piece of clothes the length of her upper body and over her head :

\- This has to go now. I am far from finished, Mrs Basarab. But when she wanted to take her turn at touching him, he brought both her wrists above her head, pining them there with one of his hand.

\- No, no." He chastised gently. "Tonight you are my delight and I am doing what I want with you.

\- But I want to touch you." Zoe protested weakly.

\- Later. Maybe. For now, I am going to savour you very slowly. And then do it all over again.

His last word brought a new wave of desire through Zoe and she raised her head to crash her lips against his. Dracula took immediately the lead, which didn't suit Zoe in the least. He pushed them back on the bed, sipping at her lips like he was tasting a delectable vintage. Their tongues battled for dominance until Zoe surrendered and followed where he was leading her. When he let go of her hands, they went back in his hair where she fisted them. His lips left her to latched on her neck, but he chose not to pierce the flesh. Instead, he sucked the sensitive spot until Zoe's fingers dug into his scalp, demanding. He smiled against her flesh, murmuring sweet words, teasing words, while moving back to her breast. As he drew a nipple in his mouth, lightly biting it, his hand stole towards her other neglected breast. His wife moaned her pleasure, before she begged him in a whisper :

\- Vlad, I need you. Now.

Letting go of her delightful flesh, he guided himself inside her. Her reaction was most satisfying, as he filled her slowly : her face screwed up in an almost painful expression, which was belied by the most erotic sound he ever heard from her throat. Not trying to hold back a low groan, as the pleasure radiated through his limbs, he sunk to the hilt into her sheath. Forcing himself to keep still, he just watched her. Zoe looked back, her eyes dark with lust, a small smile playing on her lips. He bent over to wipe the smile from her lips with a searing kiss. A small movement from her hips told him of her growing impatience, so he started to move again, a knowing smile on his face.

His control slipping, he started to move in and out earnestly, provoking another surge of moans, pleas and a few curses. His wife could have a really dirty mouth when she put her mind to it.

However after a stronger thrust, she let out a loud :

\- Oh God Almighty!" stunning them both into silence. First to recover from his shock, Dracula snickered. He leant to kiss her tenderly and remarked with a teasing tone :

\- My lovely wife just took the Lord's name in vain. My, my! That good, huh?!

Zoe got over her shock and chuckled low, sending delicious vibrations through both their bodies. Her husband taking his cue, started to move again slowly, like he wanted to kill her with need. Zoe, not able to bear more, finally commanded :

\- Faster.

Her husband complied immediately. So, she demanded next :

\- Harder.

He followed her order with great enthusiasm.

His movements were controlled but powerful and Zoe felt another climax spreading from the tip of her toe to the root of her hair. Locking eyes with her husband, she let the pleasure wash over her. When she felt his own release submerging him, she pulled him to her and kissed him until their pleasure subsided. When he fell on her, spent, she held him and stroke his hair for a long time, overwhelmed by her love and the amazing experience they just shared.

After a while, Dracula moved to lay beside her and took her in his arms. Zoe went willingly. He stroke her arm and back, before whispering in her hair :

\- Thank you for saving my life, Zoe. Please don't ever do that again. When I saw you shot, I think my heart just stopped. Well, it would have if it still worked.

\- I thought you didn't have a heart.

\- Well, I discovered recently that I do. It's just not beating.

He tightened his hold as if he intended to never let her go.

\- When you described your vision, you told me about the anger, but not about the emptiness. When you fell on me, for a moment I didn't know if you were still here and I felt so empty. I never felt that way before and I never want to feel it ever again.

Zoe smiled against his chest.

\- Welcome to my world.

\- Which is?

\- The world of worry. And love.

Dracula groaned.

\- Ugh! I avoided that for 500 years. I don't know that I can stand it.

But he tightened his hold once more. If she had needed to breathe, she would have choked.

\- God! Zoe, I almost lost you tonight. I love you so much I don't know what I would have done!

At his words, Zoe tried to sit up but ended up half-sprawled on his chest :

\- Hold on! Hold on a second! What did you just say?!

\- I don't know...

\- Don't play dumb with me, Vlad! Did you just say you loved me?!

Dracula watched her with a mix of tenderness, embarrassment, amusement and fear before mirroring her earlier words :

\- I love you, Zoe Basarab, Countess Dracula.

\- You love me?!" Zoe was only able to repeat his words, dumbstruck.

Dracula sighed :

\- Yes, of course! I know I never said it in so many words but I thought you guessed. It was obvious enough, wasn't it?!" The older vampire raised a hand : "Even John Watson was able to see it!

\- No, it was not!" Zoe refused to let herself distracted :"Since when?

\- Since, since... I don't know!" The vampire's tone came out a bit defensive. "A while! I just didn't realise it until recently. You were human not long ago! You're supposed to be more familiar than I with this kind of things. I thought you'd read the signs!

\- What signs?!" Zoe's voice turned shrill.

\- I don't know!" Her husband almost shouted. "I call you "my love" all the time, don't I? What did you think I meant by that?!

\- Well! I thought it was a pet name, like "moppet" or "darling". You aren't exactly forthcoming with your emotions, as it is!

\- As if I'd ever call you "moppet!" The older vampire remarked ironically. " And you are not the most open to express your feelings either.

Zoe looked at him for so long, he started to worry. Then she broke into a soft laugh and shook her head :

\- Are we really arguing over the fact that you just said you loved me?

Dracula relaxed and let out a low chuckle :

\- I'm afraid we are.

Zoe shook her head again before straddling him :

\- No, we're not.

\- No?" Dracula asked, caressing her sides.

\- Not anymore." She confirmed before kissing him. But she broke the kiss almost immediately to whisper against his lips :

\- Say it again.

\- I love you, Zoe.

\- Good! Me too.

And she set about showing him how much she loved him too.

*************

_Later on, she woke with a start on the cliffs of Whitby. A thin brunette, dressed in a pale blue habit, was standing at their edges. For the first time since they synced, she was meeting her great-great-aunt. Face to face, so to speak. She jumped on her feet or rather thought she did, as she was suddenly upright._

_\- Agatha! You disappeared for days. Where have you been?!_

_\- Around. I don't really know, you know, when I disappear from your conscious mind. I felt tired. I wanted to rest for a while._

_Zoe gasped, aghast :_

_\- Agatha... You don't... You don't think you're dying? Again?_

_\- I don't know, Zoe. I feel quite myself now. But it is a possibility that you have to consider. One day, perhaps earlier than we think, I am going to slowly fade into nothingness. After all, it is the way of life, isn't it : everything has an end. Well, except you maybe._

_Zoe was horrified :_

_\- But-but you can't just leave me! Not now we were finally able to take back my research. I have your diaries, some of your manuscripts even. I kept them all. And-and some are in Latin! I don't read Latin!_

_Agatha smiled indulgently at her kin :_

_\- Don't be ridiculous, Zoe. You can read any language if you put your mind into it and you know it. You are sweet, though. But don't worry. I am not quite gone yet. And if I were to disappear overnight, you have my knowledge now. And the love of your beast. I think you will do quite well, without a continually disapproving elder in your head._

_\- Don't say that!" Zoe protested. "You are my family. And my friend. You were my moral support when I needed it the most, even when I pushed you away._

_Agatha chuckled :_

_\- I couldn't go anywhere else, contrary to your more... corporeal relations._

_Zoe shook her head, a sad expression on her face :_

_\- That's not true and you know it. You were able to disappear when I annoyed you too much. You **chose** to stay with me._

_Agatha patted her niece on the shoulder :_

_\- Ah, Zoe, don't look so aggrieved. I am still here. And whatever happens tomorrow, in a week or in ten years, we had this time together. And that's what is important. You are a wonderful being, my darling girl, even in your form. And you proved to me, time and again, that vampires can be creatures of this world like any other. You were even able to tame the beast, which is quite a feat. Now, my sweet, go back to him. Do what you do best and, whether you are able to find a cure for your condition or not, live a long happy life._

_With that, Agatha kissed her with affection, then hugged her for a few seconds. Then she held her shoulders and concluded with a proud smile :_

_\- Go conquer the world, Zoe van Helsing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post earlier but I had to rewrite a scene (yes! That one). I hope it's... adequate.


	15. No great thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final explanation. With a twist.

Zoe was startled awake by the shrill sound of a ringtone. At her side, Dracula groaned before extending his arm over her towards the offending device. When he saw the caller id, he answered with a snarl :

\- It had better be good, Mycroft. Otherwise, I am going to find and drain you until you don't have a drop of blood left in your body!

\- Count, I am sorry to disturb." Mycroft apologised in his usual impassive tone. Dracula started to think that people didn't show the appropriate amount of fear towards him. It was probably Zoe's fault. But the older Holmes continued : "I know it is still very early for you, but I have news I think you'll be most interested to hear. Can you and your wife come to Sherlock and Molly's tonight? Molly assured me the guest cottage is still at your disposal.

Dracula turned to his wife to see that she heard the conversation. At her nod, he answered gruffly :

\- We'll be there. As I said...

\- I promise you, Count. It will be worth your while." Mycroft interrupted. "I'll see you tonight. Jack and Ileana will be there too, as well as John. I thought the all gang deserve to have an epilogue.

\- An epilogue?" The word made the Count curious.

\- I'll explain tonight." The vampire could hear the smugness of the British official even through the phone.

\- Whatever. See you tonight, Mr Holmes.

And with that, Dracula hung out. Zoe took the smartphone from him to put it back on the bedside table before snuggling against her husband.

\- What do you think this means?

Dracula put his arm around her and started caressing distractedly her arm and sides.

\- I think Mr Holmes had been busy since last night. How long to the Holmeses?

\- 2 hours I'd say. 2 and a half at the most.

\- Good." He turned on his side then rolled them so he was above her. "Didn't I promise you a day of love making?

Zoe, smiling, caressed his face with a gentle hand before answering :

\- You kind of did, as a matter of fact. We still have a few hours left.

Without bothering to answer, her husband took her lips for a passionate kiss.

They might be late to their rendezvous.

***************

In the end, they arrived at the Holmeses just before sunset. Sherlock and Molly were waiting for them in the doorway. Sherlock announced :

\- Mycroft's not here yet. He told us he will be there momentarily.

As he was speaking, the sound of an helicopter was coming towards them, until the vehicle itself appeared not a few hundred meters above ground. It stayed stationary for a few seconds then landed on the road just on the other side of the Holmes' cottage. Sherlock shouted over the noise of the rotor :

\- That's my brother for you : always fond of his grand entrance.

Molly slapped him but she was smiling :

\- Come on, Sherlock. You like your dramatics too.

They watched the older Holmes, Anthea and the two kids approach, as well as a shorter, sturdier man with grey hair. They all held some boxes, except Mycroft. Of course.

To the surprise of both vampires, Sherlock's face broke into a genuine smile :

\- Lestrade! I didn't know my brother was going to drag you here. I am glad to see you.

After Lestrade balanced the box he was holding in one arm, the two men shook hands, rather warmly on Sherlock's part, which bemused the non-human couple. Then the stranger kissed Molly and, finally, turned to two very intrigued Draculas :

\- So you are the famous couple. When Mycroft told me, you could have knocked me down with a feather." He held out his hand : "Count, Countess, I am very honoured to meet you. I am Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. Whatever Sherlock told you about me, just don't believe him, he is a patented liar." But he glanced at his friend with an amused smile."And I owe you a debt of gratitude the length of Siberia : we had the biggest bust of my all career today and all thanks to you. And your friend here." He added, pointing at Ileana.

Everyone turned to Mycroft. Now that the helicopter was gone, they could talk at normal levels.

\- I apologise for the rather dramatic entry, Molly, but I wanted to be there as early as possible. If everyone is agreeable, maybe we could go in and Mr Lestrade and I will explain what happened today at the Jonathan Harker Foundation. And in London.

While they were going back into the house, Mycroft hung back with the two vampires :

\- Don't worry about Inspector Lestrade. This man is loyal to a fault to Sherlock. He won't breathe a word about you nor your... particular condition. As he was instrumental to the JHF demise, I thought he deserved to have the all story.

Dracula and Zoe looked at each other but Zoe voiced the question :

\- Demise?

Mycroft showed them indoor :

\- Please. We are going to tell everyone everything.

And like a few days ago, barely more than a week, they gathered again in the cosy living-room of the Holmeses' cottage. Mycroft took the floor immediately.

\- As I know you wonder why we are gathered here again so soon, I'll cut to the chase. This morning, Scotland Yard, with the assistance of the local police and my services, cordoned the Jonathan Harker Foundation off and arrested the head, the staff and all the mercenaries on site, while in London, a joint operation between the police and MI5 permitted to arrest of the boards of directors and the bankers of the foundation.

John was the one to find his voice first to express everyone's surprise :

\- You pulled this off in a matter of hours?! Even for you, Mycroft, it's... It's...

\- Impressive, I know." The older Holmes finished, unruffled. "However, I have to give credit where it's due. Ileana was a tremendous help to locate the appropriate data and Jack skimmed through your papers, Dr Helsing, and actually found the details that helped Lestrade to convince a judge to deliver a search warrant. After that, it was just a matter of logistics, really. I went to the foundation with Lestrade to ascertain we didn't leave anything..." He glanced at the inspector, who shrugged with resignation"... compromising for you.

\- How thoughtful of you." Dracula said with irony.

\- Actually, Count." Lestrade intervened in a quiet respectful tone."Mr Holmes was a tremendous help to convince the judge, far more than any evidence I could bring him, however compelling. The Jonathan Harker Foundation has - had- powerful protectors. But Mr Holmes had, shall we say, persuasive arguments.

Sherlock looked at his brother with renewed interest :

\- You, Mycroft, dirtied your hands? I think the world is coming to an end.

\- Yes, well, Judge Henry needed very little convincing. He had an eye on the foundation for years." Mycroft answered evenly, however his tone changed to satisfied when he added, looking at Zoe :

\- I was even able to suggest to him they might have a hand in your death.

\- My death? But I thought the person they passed for me committed suicide.

\- Oh she almost certainly did." Mycroft answered with a very small smirk. "But Lestrade here knows his judges. He chose this one for a reason.

At that last remark, Dracula barked a laughter.

\- I knew you were my kind of bastard, Mr Holmes. But now, Inspector, I like your way of thinking. I am sure we can have a very successful acquaintance.

\- I'm sure we can, Count." The police officer answered sincerely, blushing.

\- I am sorry to interrupt your little bromance, gentlemen, but did you find out what happen to Kate and Stephanie, by the way?

Mycroft grimaced and waved at Lestrade :

\- I am afraid I don't have good news about your friend Stephanie Movat. After they "persuaded" her to speak, in all appearances, they simply killed her. We found some emails that hinted at her fate but without her body, we will probably never be able to prove any crime here. I am really sorry." Lestrade sighed then concluded : "As for your friend Kate Bloxham, she simply disappeared a few days ago.

\- I am pretty sure Kate wouldn't betray me." Zoe defended her friend. To which the older Holmes nodded in agreement :

\- Actually, Dr Helsing. You are right. I was able to locate your friend...

\- And you didn't think to tell me?" Lestrade remarked, rather annoyed.

\- You were able to locate a missing person in less than 24 hours?" The Countess asked incredulous.

Mycroft dismissed the inspector's annoyance with a small smile before answering the younger vampire :

\- Not so much missing as unavailable. She is in an hospital in the North of France, under protective custody. In all appearances, she had a car accident. I'd say the JHF tried to get rid of her. She left me a message for you, Dr Helsing, that you can watch later. But to give you the gist of it, she apologises for her lack of foresight. She said she didn't know where to reach you when she discovered their intent. So, all she could do, was leaving you a message on your email.

Zoe looked chagrined when she admitted reluctantly :

\- I didn't check my messages for days.

\- Ah yes! And she also demanded an explanation for your wedding." At the sudden murderous look on the younger vampire's face, Mycroft held his hands up :

\- Don't look at me like that, Dr Helsing. I didn't tell her anything about you. The records are public, after all. I guess the foundation found out and delighted at feeding her that titbit of information. For what it's worth, she looked more sad than furious.

Zoe calmed down immediately :

\- Thank you, Mr Holmes. For everything.

Mycroft shook his head:

\- It is I who thank you, Dr Helsing. Count. I still am not comfortable with two powerful vampires on our shores, but I trust you to keep on the right side of the law. Well, as much as you can, anyway.

\- We won't do anything to threaten your precious establishment, Holmes, and you know it." Dracula reminded the British official.

Mycroft bowed to the Count :

\- I hope for it, Count. Which is a bit different. Anyway, for the time being, I will let you go back to your own devices. Dr Helsing, I suppose you are eager to get back all of this." He continued towards Zoe, showing the stack of papers, manuscripts and the devices they brought from the helicopter. Without waiting any further, Zoe started to sift through them before turning to her husband, smiling :

\- Now you can tell you are my curator." Her husband approached her with an amused smile of his own.

\- Do you know? I didn't even read the one you sent me for safe keeping." Dracula remarked as he started to leaf distractedly through the pages of one manuscript. Something he read stopped him however. After a few second he frowned and without raising his head asked his wife :

\- Zoe? Do you read Latin?

Zoe, curious, leant over the book :

\- Not really, no. I didn't pick this skill from you, strangely. But Agatha does.

Dracula pointed at a sentence that meant something vaguely familiar to the younger vampire :

\- Can you ask her to translate this sentence? My Latin is rather rusty and I would like to be sure I understood correctly.

\- _That's what you gain_ _by_ _taking the easy way_." Agatha sneered. Zoe rolled her eyes : those two would never see eye to eye.

\- Please, Agatha." She asked instead. "Do you understand what's this about?

\- _It said something about a disease and a cure and..._ " Agatha fell silent, in shock, Zoe could sense. However the nun was still reading. And suddenly she exclaimed out loud :

\- Oh my God! This is it!

Dracula stared at her, dumbfounded :

\- Agatha?!

She turned to him, ignoring his stunned expression, her Dutch accent thicker with the enthusiasm :

\- Don't you see? This manuscript pre-dates any others I read. It says here that an orthodox priest from Vladivostok found out the disease some of his flock suffered wasn't a curse but a disease, a-a-a poisoning of the blood. He said they looked dead but they were living. That they were craving the blood of others. He said... He said...! Oh Lord!" Agatha opened her eyes wider while she was reading. " How could I miss that." She murmured to herself, before showing the page to the older vampire, pointing at it with excitement, exclaiming : "He's talking about you, Dracula, or more precisely your kind! Look at it!" She cried out with vehemence looking up at her nemesis. Dracula was staring at her, shock written all over his face. Agatha looked around her, seeing perplexed expressions on the other guests. She suddenly realised what had happened and felt horribly uncomfortable.

\- I-I... Zoe?

Dracula, first to recover from his shock, smirked :

\- I think you just took the Lord's name in vain, sister Agatha. Twice, actually.

On the other side of the room, John leant over his best friend and whispered :

\- Who is Agatha?" To which Sherlock shrugged his ignorance.

The former nun was frozen, looking at the older vampire with her unique expression, a mix of contempt, curiosity and something else he never cared to define.

He chose to ignore his more than ambiguous feelings at her sudden appearance and, instead, to address the more pressing matter.

\- Agatha." He hissed while edging closer. "Let Zoe come back. She can talk on your behalf."

Agatha locked eyes with the vampire for what seemed a long time before a tiny voice shook her back to reality. She murmured, embarrassment in her voice :

\- Yes, of course. I'm sorry.

\- Don't be." Zoe answered gently, out loud to the utter relief of her husband."We know that could happen." She continued silently. "What exactly did you find that excited you so much you threw me out of my own conscience?

\- _Oh Zoe! I am so sorry. I didn't_...

\- Don't apologise to me, Agatha. You should know it was just a quip." Zoe smiled at her husband, who raised a questioning eyebrow. She shook her head and waved her hand in dismissal. Dracula shrugged and waited for her explanation. Zoe listened intently to her aunt's, her eye growing wider and wider as the nun explained further. When Agatha fell silent, Zoe let a low whistle before murmuring a string of curses, which made the older vampire smile. When she raised her head, she looked at four very intrigued faces, two unreadable and one amused. She let out a shaky laugh.

\- Well, apparently, there might be a cure to our condition, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang is complete. As is my story. A little epilogue to follow then THE END.


	16. Epilogue - To love and to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise

After a hurried explanation on Zoe's part, of which she was careful to let her aunt out, and a quick farewell with a few promises to see one another soon, they went back to the guest cottage. And Zoe finally blurted out the question she had held back since her aunt unexpected appearance :

\- What happened with Agatha, Vlad?

Dracula looked at her, surprise :

\- You don't know?

\- I was completely shut down for the incident.

\- That's not really reassuring..." Her husband grumbled, but he answered nonetheless: "Well, nothing really. She started blabbering about curses, diseases and cures. Then, I guess she realised she was out there because she froze, apologised and then you were back again.

\- What did you say to her?" Her wife insisted. "She seemed different when she went back in.

\- I didn't tell her anything. Just to let you go.

\- When she removed herself, I felt her embarrassment and- and...

\- _Please, don't._ " A small voice whispered in a heavy Dutch accent. "...longing, then?" Zoe finished her sentence silently for her aunt. Agatha didn't answer but her silence was answer enough.

\- And what?" The older vampire asked, puzzled.

\- Nevermind." Zoe shook her head. "I must be more tired than I thought.

Dracula, while intrigued, chose not to insist and took her hand :

\- Yes, we should go to bed. We didn't have much sleep these last 36 hours.

But he stopped her almost immediately :

\- Zoe, I don't know about all this disease versus curse, you know. What if this is just all a tale told by an old bored man?

\- The priest, you mean?

\- Yes.

\- Well, we have to do research to assess his story.

\- I don't want you to be disappointed is all.

\- I won't, Vlad. Whatever the result. But, are you worried it's possible to find a cure?

Vlad stared at her before nodding slightly :

\- I am not sure I want to be cured, to be honest.

Zoe nodded her understanding :

\- We will cross that bridge when we come to it.

Her husband seemed to relax instantly.

\- Yes, of course. You are right. Let's go to bed." He decided in a firm voice. But Zoe held him.

\- Just... Promise me, whatever you decide for your future, you'll say goodbye.

Dracula went back to her in one long step and took her in his arms without hesitation :

\- Zoe! I don't intend to leave you. I promise.

Her wife wrapped herself around him, soothed by his familiar scent.

\- Just promise me." She insisted slowly.

Dracula tighten his hold around her to a bruising force.

\- I promise you, my love. No more leaving without saying goodbye.

\- Good. Now can we go to bed?

Dracula smiled his gentle smile at her and taking her hand, led her to the bedroom. For that night, they still had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it this time. Light out of darkness finally came to an end. I hope you like it. There should be a last story, for those still interested in the fate of our two vampires. But, it may take some time. In any case, I guess this one is as good an ending as anything. For the time being.


End file.
